A Change for the Better
by star1835
Summary: New summary: Vanessa, Olivia's niece, gets raped then gets 2 surprise visits by 2 people from her past. Will she tell Olivia about her rape? Or will she push everyone away, even the one person who she truly loves?
1. The Call

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk doing some paper work when the phone on her desk started to ring. She sighs as she lays her pen down and answers it on the second ring.

"Hello? Yes this is she… what about her? No, its fine, I wouldn't want her living with anyone else, so when will she get here? Okay, I'll talk to my captain and get a few days off. Tell her I'll pick her up in the morning from the airport… thanks," Olivia sighs again as she hangs up the phone sitting there for a moment thinking that she actually believed her brother would get clean then she gets up and heads to captain's office. Captain Cragen looks up from his own paper work when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said as he looks up and sees Olivia standing in the doorway. Olivia walked in and sat down in a chair in front of him after closing the door.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said. The captain looked at her with a concerned look.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked.

"It's about my niece. Social services just called me and they're placing her with me. Apparently my brother is having problems with drugs and such, and they think it's best if my niece comes to live with me, so I was wondering if I could have a few days off, you know to kind of show her around and everything," she replied. Cragen nodded in agreement.

"Take this weekend and next week off. I'll give Elliot a temporary partner until you get back," he said.

"Thanks captain," she said as she got up then turns around before walking out the door, "oh, and captain could you not tell Elliot or the others about this? I mean I want to tell them when I'm ready, you know since this just a spur of a moment type thing," she added.

"Sure thing," the captain said then went back to his paper work as Olivia walked out.

Olivia sat back down at her desk and picked up her pen to finish paper work. After about an hour or two of working on her paper work, she puts it away. After clocking out, she heads to the store to get some food and stuff for her niece. _I don't know anything about raising a kid_, Olivia thought as she walked into the store, _I haven't even seen my niece in about six or seven years, maybe even ten years. My brother really knows how to screw up his personal life. Oh well it'll actually be nice to go home to someone for once_, she thought as she puts a box of cereal in the basket she was carrying. After getting certain foods and items she headed to check out. Oliva walked out of the store and headed home as she was still thinking and hoping that she doesn't screw up raising her niece then they'll take her away from her and she didn't want that. Once she got home she unlocked her apartment door, she walked in and set the bags on the counter of the small kitchen after closing the door. She looks around, _mental note look for a bigger apartment with two bedrooms this weekend_, she thought. She put the food away and started cleaning, after putting clean sheets on her bed, she locked the door and turned out the lights and lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**This is my fan fic so tell me what you think. I know this chapter may be a little short, but the others will be longer I promise... I have chapter 2 and part of chapter 3 done, but I won't post them up until I get at least 5 reviews about this one, so let me know if I should continue or not... honestly I don't think it's that good, but then again I could be wrong


	2. Olivia's Niece Arrives

**A/N:** Ok, I know I said I wanted at least 5 reviews before I put this one up, but I decided to give this to y'all anyway so enjoy. I won't put chapter 3 up as fast as I put this one up because I'm a little stuck on it, but I will get up as soon as I can. If you have any suggest or whatever for the next chapter or for later chapters then just send me a message.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Oliva woke she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about nine thirty, so she ran into her room and grabbed some clean clothes then ran into the bathroom to get a quick shower. Once she got out of the shower and got dressed she looked at the clock again, _I can't believe I over slept. Her plane will arrive in about twenty minutes, she'll be there waiting on me by the time I get there_, Oliva thought as she grabbed her car keys and heads out the door.

* * *

After getting off the plane and getting her luggage at baggage claim, Oliva's niece looked around for her aunt then sighs as she sits down. She looks at her watch then looks up to look around again, _where is she? She should've been here about twenty-six minutes ago_, she thought.

Oliva looks around the airport for a few minutes then spots a girl with black curly hair that was half way down to her waist and sparkling emerald green eyes. _There she is_, Oliva thought.

"Vanessa!" Oliva called out as she walked over towards her as the black haired girl turned around to see who had called out her name.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she gave her niece a hug, "how was your flight?"

"It's okay," Vanessa said giving her a hug back then picked up her suitcase, "it was good. How are you?"

"That's good. I'm good and you?"

"That's good. I'm doing okay. Dad says hey and that he's sorry."

"Yeah, well your dad is sorry for everything, but sometimes sorry doesn't even cut it in this world. Especially for what he did," Oliva said as they got in her car.

They rode in silence all the way to Oliva's apartment. Once they got there, they got out and headed inside after Oliva unlocked the door. Looking around the tiny apartment, Vanessa knew she was right about her aunt still living here then she sighs as she sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Oliva asked as she closed the door and sat down next to her niece.

"Just wondering how school is going to go Monday. I mean after all I'll be the new kid at school, which is something I always hoped I didn't have to be," Vanessa said as she looked at the floor.

"Well, I think you'll do just fine at school on Monday. In the mean time let's get you unpacked. You'll be sleeping in my room and tomorrow we're going to go look for a bigger apartment with two bedrooms, hopefully we'll find one we like on our first search," Oliva said as she got up and took Vanessa's suitcase into her room.

"Is it ok if we have pizza tonight?" Vanessa asked as she got up and followed her into her bedroom.

"Actually, I was going to ask if pizza was alright with you, but since you asked then I don't see why not," she replied after putting Vanessa's clothes away, "but before we go get pizza we need to stop by the station first. Want to introduce you to my co-workers, if that's ok with you," she added.

"It's ok with me. I've always wanted to see where you worked anyway."

* * *

After arriving at the station, Vanessa looked around, _so this is work she works, cool_, she thought as a man, who appeared to be around his mid-thirties, came up to them.

"Hey Liv, who's this?" he asked referring to Vanessa.

"Hey Elliot, this is my niece Vanessa. Vanessa this is my partner Elliot Stabler," Oliva said.

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa," Elliot said as he stuck his hand out to shake her hand, "how long are you in town for?"

"Nice to meet you too," Vanessa said as she shook his hand, "I'm here permanently until I graduate high school."

Elliot looks at Oliva with a look that says 'permanently?' and she gives him a look back that says 'I'll fill you in later,' then he looks back at Vanessa, "so what grade are you?"

"I'm in eleventh grade," she replied.

"That's cool. My oldest daughter is in eleventh grade too, I'll tell her to keep an eye out for you on Monday if you want me to."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem. Well, I better get back to work and welcome to New York, Vanessa," Elliot said as he left after saying bye to Oliva.

* * *

Vanessa and Oliva were walking down the sidewalk in silence when Vanessa spoke up, "I like Elliot, and he's nice. But do you think his daughter will like me and want to be my friend?"

"Maureen is nice and I'm sure you'll like her," Oliva replied as they walked into the pizza place. After paying for the pizza they ordered, they take it home to eat it and watch some movies. During their second movie there was a knock at the door, Oliva started to get up to go, but Vanessa got up before her.

"I'll get it," Vanessa said as she got up and goes to the door.


	3. Meet the boy downstairs

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3 so enjoy. This chapter is acually called 'Meet the boy downstairs and stay away from him' but it wouldn't all fit so that's why it just says what it says.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Vanessa opened the door and came face to face with a guy who had short brown hair and killer blue eyes and stood there staring at him, then she realized that she was staring when she heard her aunt say hey to him.

"Sorry, please come in," she said as she moved out of the way.

"Thanks," he said, "sorry didn't mean to interrupt or anything, but my mom sent me up here for a cup of milk. That is if you don't mind Oliva."

"It's okay. I'll go get you some just make yourself at home and I'll be back in a minute. Oh and this is my niece Vanessa. Vanessa this is Jason, he lives downstairs and his parents on the building so he's basically the only kid, well he's not a kid anymore, but you know what I mean," Oliva said as she went into the kitchen to get some milk.

Vanessa and Jason stood in the living room in complete silence until Jason spoke up, "so how long are you visiting Oliva?"

"I'm here permanently until I graduate high school," Vanessa replied.

"Cool. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in eleventh, and you?"

"Same. And I know a guy shouldn't ask a lady her age, but I'm going to anyway."

"Okay," Vanessa said as she giggles a little.

_She's cute when she giggles_, he thought, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, be seventeen next month and you?" _he's cute, but Liv wouldn't let me go out with him_, she thought.

"I just turned seventeen this past Monday."

"Well happy late birthday."

"Thanks," Jason said, _she's beautiful, but Oliva isn't going to let me go out with her, especially with the crowd I hang out with_, he thought.

They stood there in silence again until Oliva finally came out of the kitchen with a cup of milk. She looks at Vanessa then at Jason, "you two didn't just stand here in silence the whole time I was in there, did you?" she asked hoping they didn't.

"Well, Oliva you could say that we just stood here in silence, but that would be a lie. The truth is we made out the whole entire time you were in the kitchen," Jason said jokingly.

Oliva glared at him then looks at Vanessa, "please tell me he's kidding."

"Well, I could, but then that would be a lie," Vanessa said going along with Jason's joke.

"Relax, Oliva, we didn't make out. We just talked is all," he said as Vanessa started laughing. _She has a cute laugh too_, he thought.

Oliva lets out a sigh of relieve, "I'm going to get you both back for that," she said as she handed Jason the cup of milk.

"Thanks," he said as he headed towards the door then looks at Vanessa, "hope to see you at school on Monday."

* * *

After Jason left, Oliva and Vanessa went back to watching their movie. They watched five more movies in about two hours. As they were watching their sixth movie, Oliva stopped the movie and turned it off.

"Let's take a break from watching movies for a few minutes," Oliva said.

"Okay," Vanessa said as she nods, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think I want to talk about something?"

"I don't know, because usually when we're watching movies and something is on your mind you stop the movie and say 'let's take a break from watching movies for a few minutes' then we end up sitting here in silence until you say what's your mind."

"You know me too well."

"Yeah, so what is it that you want to tell me about Jason?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you about him and not about your father?"

"Because we don't usually talk about my dad, we either talk about relationships you had recently or what's going on at work or we talk about my life."

Oliva sighs, "Yeah you know me too well, and your right I don't want to talk about your father. I want to talk about Jason."

"Okay, so what do you want to tell me about him?" Vanessa asked not sure why her aunt wanted to talk about him.

"This more of a rule than a request Vanessa, no dating Jason, in fact just stay away from him, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. I mean sure he made look nice and everything, but he's trouble and if you hang around him then more likely you'll get into trouble too and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I'm not going to get into trouble if I hang around him and what do you mean he's trouble? I mean did he do something wrong in the past that makes you want to tell me all of this?"

Oliva looks at Vanessa then sighs again, "You remember when I told you about a couple years ago that I was working on a rape case?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with Jason," she replied.

"Well, he got accused of the rape. The victim pointed him out from the line up and he claimed he didn't have anything to do with it, but he got sent to juvenile anyway for a year. Plus he's gotten a few DUIs too and I don't want you drinking."

"How did victim point out from the other guys that were in the line up?"

"She said she would recognize the tattoo on his arm from anywhere."

"So? A lot of guys have tattoos; it could've been the guy that was standing next to him or the guy at the end."

"I know, but there was nothing I could do about it. I still think he didn't have anything to do with it. Our D.A. got it where he would have one year in juvenile if he admitted to the rape and that was the only deal she could get him, so he admitted to do it even though he said he didn't do it."

"See the guy who really did it wouldn't have admitted he did for that deal and you know I'm right."

"You are right, but at the time Jason got accused and nothing could be done about it so just stay away from him, okay?"

"Okay, I'll stay away from him now can we get back to the movie?"

"Sure," Oliva said as she turned the movie back on.

They watched three more movies after they talked and were watching their last movie when the phone rang. Vanessa and Oliva both looked at the clock on the wall as saw it was ten minutes until ten o'clock then looked at each other wondering who was calling at this hour. Vanessa pause the movie as Oliva got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Oliva said into the phone.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to be clear about what Oliva told Vanessa about Jason. He **did not** rape anyone, he got accused of it, but the only reason he admitted to do it so he wouldn't have a longer sentence. And I'm going to go ahead and tell y'all now that the real rapist that did it will appear later on around either chapter 10 or 11, so if y'all have any questions about that then feel free to ask.


	4. The Right Thing To Do

**A/N:** Here's chapter 4. Not really what I had in mind for the title of this chapter, but it was the only thing I could come up with.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a few minutes of talking on the phone, Oliva sighs as Vanessa got up and went into the kitchen. _I wonder who she's talking to. It better not be my dad because I really don't want to talk to him, at not now_, Vanessa thought as she got a bowl out of the cabinet and opened the freezer.

"I don't think she will want to talk to you," Oliva said still on the phone.

"Please put her on the phone, sis. I want to talk to her," Vanessa's dad said.

"Okay, but if she hangs up then I'm not going to do anything about it," Oliva sighs as she laid the phone down next to the lamp and goes into the kitchen, "your dad is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Do I have to talk to him?" Vanessa asked hoping she didn't have to.

"No, you don't, but it would be the right thing to do."

"Okay," Vanessa sighs as she grabs her bowl of ice cream and went into the living room to the phone, "hey dad."

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good and you?"

"That's good. I'm doing alright. I'm sorry about this whole thing, you know being taken away and put in a city you know nothing about away from your friends and all."

"Aunt Liv says 'sometimes sorry doesn't cut it in this world' and she's right dad it doesn't. You knew eventually they would come and take me away. Maybe that's what you wanted all along, but could never quite figure out how to get rid of me, so you thought by continuing to do drugs and crap like that that social service would eventually come and take me away. I hope you're happy," Vanessa said as she held back her tears, all while trying not to yell at her dad.

"You know…" her dad started to say, but was cut off by her.

"Yeah right dad. If it wasn't true then you would've stayed clean four years ago," she said and hung up before her dad could say anything else.

Oliva came out of the kitchen when she heard Vanessa slam the phone down, "what…" before she could finish Vanessa was already out the door. Oliva sighed as she sat down on the couch and turned off the movie. _I knew it wasn't a good idea to let him talk to her. Oh well I'll give her an hour and she'll be back, I hope_, Oliva thought as she looked at the clock on the wall.

* * *

Vanessa ran down the stairs as tears started to run down her cheeks. She saw Jason who was talking to a girl with auburn color hair, so she wiped her tears away as she ran passed them hoping that he didn't see. But he did see and he wanted to wipe her tears away and wrap his arms around her telling her everything would be okay, but he knew he couldn't. Or could he? He looked at the girl he was talking to, "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay," she replied. He walked her out and got a taxi for her then headed down the sidewalk looking for Vanessa.

Vanessa kept on running until she came to the park. She sat down on a nearest bench and cried. After crying for a little while she felt a hand on her shoulder, at first she was scared to look afraid that it might be someone that would hurt her then she recognized the voice to be Jason's, "you okay?"

Vanessa wiped her tears away as Jason sat down next to her, "yeah I'm okay or at least I will be as long as I don't have to talk to my father ever again." She tried to hold back her tears again, but they came anyway whether she wanted them to or not. Jason wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest, "everything's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear.

After crying for about fifteen or so minutes, Vanessa stopped crying a little and looked at him, "thanks. Sorry I didn't mean to cry on you like that, I guess I've just been holding it all in since I left Mississippi."

"It's okay. Anytime you need to cry then I'll be there for you," Jason said as he wiped her tears away smiling at her, "so, want to tell me what's wrong or do you want me to play the guessing game?"

Vanessa smiles back a little then sighs not really want to talk about what was wrong, "guessing game."

"Okay. Lets see…" he stared at the ground for a moment then he spoke up, "well, from you said while ago you couldn't have had a fight with Oliva so that means it has something to do with your dad, right?"

"Yeah," Vanessa sighs, "social service placed me with my aunt because of my dad. He started doing drugs and stuff like that again four years ago and he kept telling them that he'd get clean and everything, but he never did. They believed him the first two years then they got suspicions of him last year, but they couldn't really prove that he was still doing drugs until this year when they caught him buying some, so that's how I ended up here. But I know that's not what you want to hear," she sighed again as she looked at the ground, "you want to know why I was crying."

"I do want to know why you were crying, but only if you want to talk about it."

"Was talking to my dad on the phone even though I didn't want to, but my aunt said it would be the right thing to do so I talked to him. He asked how I was then he said that he was sorry about what happen, you know being taken away and put in a city I know nothing about away from my friends and all. And I don't know I just sort of snapped at him about my aunt being right about being sorry and that he knew that they would take me away and that maybe that's what he wanted all along," she said as a few more tears ran down her cheeks, "he started to say that wasn't true but I cut him off by saying if wasn't true then he would've stayed clean four years ago."

Jason turned Vanessa's head towards him so she was looking at him and wiped her tears away again, "if he wanted you gone then he's an ass. I think your better off living with Oliva, plus I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks," Vanessa said as she hugs him then she looks at him, "my aunt wants me to stay away from you."

"I'm guessing she told you about two years ago and my DUIs. But I haven't gotten a DUI in a month so that's a new record for me. You have to believe me though I had nothing to do with the rape of that young lady."

"Yeah she told me about all of that so that's why she wants me to stay away from you. And I do believe you didn't."

"Thanks, so with that being said how about we go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Wish I could, but I can't, my aunt and I are going apartment hunting tomorrow. And you know we can't really stay in that small apartment of hers."

"I understand. What about a movie tomorrow night?"

"And say to my aunt 'going to the movies with Jason be back later'? Yeah she'll take that really well. Not."

"Good point," he said as he laughed a little then got serious again, "you could tell her that you're meeting Maureen at the movies."

"I could, but I really don't want to lie to her," she said, "but I'll think about it."

"Okay, I'll take that as a maybe."

Vanessa smiled at him then look at her watch, "I guess I better get back before my aunt starts making calls and thinking I'm missing or something," she said as she stood up.

"Yeah, and I don't want her thinking I had anything to do with your disappearance," he said jokingly as he got up.

As they started heading to their apartment building, Jason grabbed Vanessa's hand hoping she didn't pull her hand away, but to his surprise she didn't. _I wonder if she has a boyfriend, but if she did then she would've probably mention him or something_, he thought. Before he could stop himself from asking he already asked, "So, do you have a boyfriend? I mean back in Mississippi."

"I was dating this guy for about two years then we broke up last march, but then got back together that summer and then we broke up again a day before I came here. I think this is a permanent break up though because he didn't come say good-bye to me the day I left there. What about you? You got a girlfriend?"

"Nope, she broke up with me last Christmas. Best Christmas present I've ever gotten in my whole life," he said jokingly with a smile in an attempt to make Vanessa laugh.

Oliva looked at the clock on the wall again and saw that it was nearly nine thirty, _where is she? She's been gone nearly two hours now. This is all my fault, I should've just told him that she didn't want to talk to him and now she's gone_, she thought as she sat back down on the couch, _if she's not back in twenty minutes then I'll go find her_. She looked at the clock again then got up to get some water and a little snack.

As Jason and Vanessa entered the building they let go of each others hand then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and started up the stairs and turns around, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one. Didn't give her dad a name (only because I couldn't come with one) because this the only time he's in the story until around chapter 13 or 14 when he actually makes an appearance instead of a phone call.


	5. We're Moving

**A/N:** Ok y'all here's chapter 5 hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After a while of looking at about eighteen different apartments in silence, except for Oliva and the owners of the buildings talking a few times, Vanessa finally spoke up and complained, "When are we going home?"

"Stop complaining. We'll go home after looking at three more apartments," Oliva said as they were heading down the sidewalk to look at another apartment.

"You said that six apartments ago," Vanessa said as they walked up the steps of another apartment building.

"What's your point?"

"That was about three and half hours ago."

"So? I wanted to see three more apartments before we headed home," Oliva said as she knocked on the door and came face to face with a woman that was in her late sixties.

"May I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm Oliva Benson and this is my niece Vanessa. I called you about the two bedroom apartment you have available," Oliva replied.

"Oh yes, follow me," the woman said as she started up the stairs with Oliva and Vanessa following, "I'm Mrs. White, but you can call me Liz."

"Nice to meet you, how long have you owned the building?"

"My husband and I have owned this building for about thirty-seven years."

"Wow, it looks like you both have but a lot of hard work into it to keep looking like new."

"You should've seen it when we bought it. The previous owner we bought this building let it get run down and everything that it looked like a dump and no one really wanted to live here. There we're like five families living here at the time, that's how bad it looked."

"Well, then it's a good thing you and your husband bought it."

"It sure is," Mrs. White said as they started up the stairs to third floor, "the apartment is on the fourth floor."

"Are there any kids my age here?" Vanessa asked then Oliva looked at her, "what? I just don't want to be the only kid here in the building."

"There are families here in the building, but most of the kids are between the ages of two and twelve. One family has a three month old baby, who is just adorable," Mrs. White said as they reached the fourth floor.

"That's fine with me as long as I'm not the only kid here."

Mrs. White walked to apartment D12 and unlocked it. She walked in with Oliva and Vanessa following her, "well this is it. Take as long as you like to look around."

Oliva looked around the living room, _it's about the same size as mine, but a little bigger_, she thought as she walked into the kitchen, _this is definitely bigger than my kitchen_.

As Oliva was checking out the kitchen and living room, Vanessa decided to check out the bedrooms. She looked in the first room she came too, _nice room. Looks about the same size as Aunt Liv's room now, but bigger_, she thought as she went to check out the next room, _this room is nice too, but about the same size as Aunt Liv's room now, maybe a little bit smaller though, but still nice_.

Oliva walked into the bedroom that Vanessa was in, "well what do you think?"

"I liked it. It's better than the others we looked at," Vanessa said as she looked around the room again.

"Yeah it is. Well, we have two choices we can either take this one or continue looking, which do you want to do?"

"I think we should take this one. To be honest I'm tired of looking; besides we might not find another one as good as this one."

"True and I'm tired of looking too," Oliva said as she and Vanessa went back into the living room where Mrs. White was.

"Well?" Mrs. White asked.

"This is the best one we've seen today and it's in a good neighborhood, so we'll take it," Oliva said as they walked out.

"Good. When will you two be able to move in?"

Oliva looked at Vanessa as if looking for an answer from her then looked back at Mrs. White, "is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, tomorrow is fine," Mrs. White said as they headed back down the stairs to her apartment.

After making the deposit on the apartment and everything, Oliva and Vanessa got in the care and headed home to start packing, "didn't expect to find an apartment this quick," Oliva said.

"I know. I thought it would take at least a week to find one," Vanessa said as she looked out the window, _I hate to cancel on Jason, but I'm sure he'll understand… I hope_, she thought.

"That's what I thought too, but I'm glad we found one because I'm not sure how long we can continue living in that tiny apartment of mine."

"Why did you choose that apartment anyway?"

"At the time I didn't expect having a kid living with me. Even though you visited from time to time several years go, you only stayed for a few days so I never really thought about getting a bigger place."

"Oh well, that's understandable," Vanessa said then they rode in silence after their 'little small' talk.

* * *

After riding in silence they finally arrived home. They got out of the car and headed inside, "here go get some Chinese for supper," Oliva said as she handed Vanessa some money before heading up the stairs.

"Okay, want anything specific?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I'll eat anything."

"Okay then I'll be back in a few minutes," Vanessa said as she headed back outside. As soon as she was sure her aunt was walking up to third floor, she went to Jason's bedroom window and knocked on it.

Jason heard a knock on his window and got up from his bed as he laid his book down. When he saw Vanessa standing outside he opened the window, "hey, you know we do have a door."

"Hey. And yeah I know you do, but I was with my aunt and if she saw me at your door then I would've probably gotten in trouble," Vanessa said.

"True. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just going to get some Chinese for me and my aunt for supper, want to come with me?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute," and with that said Jason closed the window as Vanessa nodded. A minute later he walked out and walked with her to a Chinese take out place, "so what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"I mean I know you didn't ask me to tag a long just to get Chinese, so what's up?"

"How do you know I just didn't want you to tag a long?"

Jason stopped walking and grabbed her wrist lightly looking into her eyes, "because I know you Ness. What's wrong?"

Vanessa looked into his eyes; no one has ever given her a nickname before, except for her dad, but he just called her kiddo if you even consider that as a nickname and she liked it. She sighed knowing that he wasn't going to like what she was about to say, "I'm going to have to cancel our date for tonight."

"What! Why? Did Oliva find out about it?"

Vanessa shook her head, "no, she didn't, but we went apartment hunting today and found this great apartment. We're moving into it tomorrow so we're packing tonight and I don't want to leave my aunt to do all the packing."

"Oh," Jason said then started walking again.

Vanessa stood there for a moment then caught up to him and grabbed his wrist making him face her, "'oh,' is that all you have to say? I'm moving Jason, don't you care at all that I am?" Vanessa stared at him for a moment then walked off. _I thought he'd understand or at least care that I was moving, but I guess I was wrong. I doubt he even really cares about me, oh well I'm be better off without him anyway_, she thought then she felt someone turn her around and came face to face with Jason.

"Of course I care that you're moving," Jason said as he looked at her, "I don't want you to, but I have no say in that. But I do know that you and Oliva can't keep living in that small apartment of hers and I know that you're not moving out of New York. You're not moving out of New York are you?"

"We're moving to Vermont," Vanessa said jokingly.

"Vermont! Please tell me you're kidding."

Vanessa laughed a little, "I'm only kidding. We're actually moving about seven blocks away from where we live now."

"Well, I guess I can handle that. Plus I can still see you at school," Jason said as he took her hand and continue to go get some Chinese.

* * *

After getting the food, and saying bye to Jason, Vanessa headed up the stairs with the food and to help her aunt finish packing. When she opened the door she looked around and saw that Oliva had already finished packing the living room stuff was in the kitchen packing the stuff in there, "you going to leave me anything to pack?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Oliva turned and saw Vanessa with the food, "of course I'm going to leave you to do some packing. And it's about time you got back with the food I almost decided to order pizza."

"Really then why did I see the living room already packed?"

"Because I don't have that much living room stuff so that didn't take long and I'm leaving you to pack your clothes and the glasses."

"That works for me," Vanessa said she took the food out of the bag, "so just how are we going to move your furniture out of here and into the new apartment? I mean come on there's no way that me and you can lift the couch and such."

"Well I was thinking we could get Elliot, Fin, Chester, and probably Jason to help us with that," Oliva said as she handed Vanessa a soda, "so if you don't mind going downstairs and asking Jason after supper while I go down the station to ask the other three of they can help then that would be great."

Vanessa drank some of her soda then sat the can on the counter, "thought you didn't want me to hang around him, let along talk to him."

"I don't, but John is out of town and we need the help and unless you have someone else in mind other than Jason then I suggest you tell me now other wise just do what you're asked ok."

"Ok," Vanessa said as she took a few more bites of her food, "when we get moved in and everything in the new apartment I need to go shopping for school supplies so can we do that sometime tomorrow?"

"Sure. We'll just get the necessary items like paper, notebooks, pencils, you know stuff like that and then if you need certain items for a certain class then you can go after school to get it. Sound good to you?"

"That works for me. Are you going to make me get a job?"

"No not unless you want one. Why?"

"Because I had a job back home, my dad made me get one because we needed the money, but then I had to quit because I was coming here."

"Oh, well why did you get a job and not your dad?"

"Aunt Liv, you and I both know you know the answer to that," Vanessa said as she threw her chinese food container away.

"True," Oliva said as she finished her food and threw her food container away, "well come on, you go ask Jason if he can help us tomorrow and I'll be back shortly ok."

Vanessa nods as Oliva left. She put the left over food in the fridge then headed downstairs to talk to Jason.

* * *

**A/N:** Vanessa and Jason were suppose to have their first date in the last chapter but I made him ask her out instead so in this chapter they were suppose to have their first date, but I felt like this chapter was getting too long. So to those who want Vanessa and Jason to date don't worry they will in the next chapter, I promise.


	6. The ex girlfriend

A/N: ok here's chapter 6. sorry about the late update but had major writer's block for this chapter for some reason. no worries though with the help of **DegrassiRoxzMiSoxz88** i was able to finish this chapter so my thanks to her.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After Vanessa got to the first floor she stood at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't expect her aunt to suggest Jason to help with the move. Vanessa sighed as she went over and knocked on the door. When the door opened she came face to face with a brunet hair girl who looked to be about her age.

"Yes?" the brunet asked.

"Hey, is Jason home?" Vanessa asked unsure about the girl.

"He is, but what's your business with him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Yes it is, so you can either tell me or get lost," the girl said as Jason came up behind her and moved her to the side.

"Sorry about that Nessa," Jason said.

Vanessa looked at Jason with a sort of hurt look in her eyes, "its ok. Anyway my aunt wants to know if you'll help with the move."

Before Jason could speak the girl spoke up first, "I'm his girlfriend, Amanda, and no, he can't help. We've already got plans."

Jason looked at Amanda then at Vanessa, "I don't have any plans with her. She's my ex-girlfriend and yes I'll help."

"Girlfriend or not, I don't care. Just be at our apartment to help," Vanessa said then headed upstairs.

Before Jason could stop her she was already up the stairs, so he turned and looked at Amanda, "why did you tell her that?"

"Because it's true, I want to get back together," Amanda said.

"Well, I don't. I don't like you. I like Nessa, besides you're the one that broke up with me."

"I realize that, and I made a mistake and want to get back together."

"I don't care. You just don't want me to see anyone else," Jason said as the shoved Amanda out into the hallway and shut the door. Amanda stood there in the hallway for a moment then left and headed home thinking she was going to make Vanessa's life miserable at school on Monday.

* * *

Once Vanessa got to her aunt's apartment, she went to her room to start packing her clothes. She pulled her suitcase out of the closet and opened it up as she laid it on the bed, _thought he said he didn't have a girlfriend_, she thought as she put some of her shirts in the suitcase. As soon as she was almost done packing she heard a knock on the door, Vanessa sighed as she went to the door. When she opened the door she saw Jason standing there then shut the door.

"Come on Nessa," Jason said then sighed, "please open the door, I want to talk," and with that the door flew open revealing an angry Vanessa.

"Talk about what? About how you lied to me about not having a girlfriend? Yeah I think that's a really good topic to talk about," Vanessa said angrily.

"I didn't lie. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Obviously you do because I didn't see you stopping her from saying she was your girlfriend."

"I did."

"Yeah after she said that she was," Vanessa said still angry.

"Believe what you want Vanessa, but she's not my girlfriend," Jason said as he turned to leave then said over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a few to help, just have to tell my mom."

Vanessa watches him go down the stairs for a moment then slams the door close, _jerk_, she thought then headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and headed back into her room while eating the chips. After eating nearly the entire bag of chips, Vanessa goes into the bathroom and closes the door. About three minutes later she came out and goes back into her room to finish packing.

As Vanessa was in her room Oliva walked in and looked at her, "hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little tired," Vanessa lied as she continued to pack her clothes.

"Okay, I'm going to go finish putting the kitchen stuff in boxes. The guys should be here in a little while," Oliva said as she headed into the kitchen to finish putting stuff in boxes.

* * *

As Oliva was finishing putting the glasses in a box she heard someone hit the floor, so she stopped what she was doing and yelled from the kitchen, "Vanessa, you okay?" she waited a minute for an answer and when she didn't get one she put the glass down that she had in her hand, "Vanessa?"

When Oliva got into the bedroom she saw Vanessa on and rushed over to her, "Vanessa?" Oliva said with a worry tone in her voice as she tried to wake her niece up, "Vanessa, wake up."

About two minutes of trying to wake Vanessa up there was a knock on the door, Oliva blinked back her tears and went to answer the door. As she opened the door she saw Chester standing there, "hey, come on in."

"Thanks, Elliot and Fin said that they'll be here in a little bit," Chester said as he walked in and looked around then looked at Oliva, "you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, something happened to Vanessa and I can't get her to wake up," Oliva said as she went back into the bedroom with Chester following her, "been trying to wake her for the past two minutes."

"I'll call an ambulance and you try to wake her up again, okay?" Chester said as Oliva nodded as he went into the living room to call an ambulance. A few seconds later he walked back into the bedroom, "there on their way," he said then he rubbed Oliva's back, "she's going to be okay."

"I hope so, she's been with me for like two or three days now and I've already screwed up."

"You didn't screw up. This could've happened to anybody so it doesn't make you a bad aunt," Chester said as the paramedics came walked into Oliva's apartment then into the bedroom. He put his arm around Oliva's shoulders and walked her into the living room so that the paramedics could do their job.

A few seconds later as the other two paramedics were taking Vanessa down the stairs on the stretcher; the third paramedic came over to Chester and Oliva, "which one of you is her guardian?"

"I am," Oliva said, "I'm her aunt."

"Okay, I'm going to need her name and age."

"Her name is Vanessa Bailey and she's 16 years old."

"Okay, thanks. You can follow us to the hospital," and with that the paramedic left.

"Come on I'll drive you to the hospital," Chester said as he put his arm around her shoulders again.

"Thanks," Oliva said as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, Oliva went to the nurse's station at the emergency room entrance. The lady at the desk looked up at Oliva, "how can I help you?"

"My niece, Vanessa, was brought here in an ambulance," Oliva said still with a worry tone in her voice.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to fill out these forms and wait in the waiting room until the doctor comes out," the lady said as she handed Oliva the forms to fill out.

Oliva nodded as she took the clipboard with the forms on it and went into the waiting room to fill it out and to wait. After filling out the forms she sighed as she looks them over making sure she didn't skip anything then was about to get up when Chester got up, "I'll take it up there to the nurse. You want anything while I'm up?"

"Thanks, and no I'm fine," she said as she handed him the clipboard, "you know you don't have to stay here with me."

"I know, but I want to," and with that Chester took the clipboard back up to the nurse then went to go get Oliva a soda even though she said she didn't want anything. When he got back he handed her soda to her, "here you go. And I know you said you didn't want anything, but I figure you'd change your mind later."

"Thanks," she said then a few minutes later a doctor comes towards them.

"Vanessa Bailey?" the doctor asked.

Oliva nodded as she got up, "I'm her aunt, Oliva Benson."

"I'm Dr. Owens. Vanessa blacked out from bulimia. She's going to be okay, but we're going to keep her here for a little while just to be sure. Has this ever happened before? Like recently or anything like that?"

"Not that I know of, her dad told me three years ago that she had a little problem with it when she was twelve, but said that it was just a phase and she was over it."

"Well, I don't think it was just a phase. A bulimia cycle is sort of hard to break," Dr. Owens said.

"I don't understand. I mean why would she do this to herself?" Oliva said more to herself than to anyone else.

"People do it for diff...," Dr. Owens said, but before he could finish his sentence, Oliva was heading outside then he looked at Chester.

"She'll be okay in a little bit. What room is Vanessa in?" Chester asked.

"I know this is hard for her, but Vanessa will be okay. And she's in room 331 on the third floor," and with that the doctor left as Chester went to go find Oliva.

Chester went outside and looked around he saw her sitting near the fountain. _She's beautiful_, he thought as he walked over to her, "Hey, you okay?"

Oliva wiped her tears away, "yeah, I'm fine," Oliva said sure that it sounded convincing.

"No your not, she's going to be okay. The doctor said so," he said then he embraced Oliva in a hug. And to his surprise Oliva hugged him back as she cried into his chest.

"What if this happens again and the next time she's not okay then what?" Oliva asked as she continues to cry into his chest.

"We'll just have to make sure this doesn't happen again. We'll work this out some how so don't worry," he said as he rubbed her back. When Oliva looked up at him he wiped her tears away.

Oliva looked at Chester, "what do you mean 'we'll work this out'?" she said some what sure she had a pretty good idea what he meant, but wasn't completely sure. _Why does he care so much about me?_, she thought.

"I love you Oliva. I have since I first saw you, but at the time I was sure you was seeing someone. After a while of working with you and getting to know you I realized that you weren't," he said looking at her. To his surprise Oliva stepped back away from him with a shock look on her face.

"What?"

"I love you."

Oliva took a stepped towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips then looks at him, "I love you too."

Chester kisses her again then broke the kiss when he saw Elliot, Fin, and Jason, "what are you guys doing here?"

"My mom saw what happen, I was in my room getting ready so I didn't know anything about it until Elliot and Fin knocked on the door and I heard my mom tell them," Jason explained, "so is Nessa okay?"

"The doctor said she blacked out from bulimia, but she'll be okay," Oliva said, "I better go check on her. Did the doctor tell you what room she was in?"

"Room 331 on the third floor," Chester said then Oliva nodded before heading inside.

"So did we just see you and Liv kissing?" Elliot asked.

Chester turned a slight shade of red, "yeah, you did. I told her I loved her."

"It's about damn time. Now I don't have to listen to you say how beautiful she is or watch you day dream about her when we have nothing to do," Fin said then looks at Elliot, "what?"

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked.

"No I just like to make shit up like that to humor myself. Of course I'm serious. If you were partners with him you'd get annoyed with it too."

Oliva walked into Vanessa's room and saw that she was watching television, she sat down in the chair next to the bed as Vanessa turned off the television and looked at her, "hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," Vanessa said, "so when can I go home?"

"The doctor wants to keep you here for a little while just to make sure your okay, so you'll probably get to go home in a day or two. Vanessa you scared the hell out of me today. I thought I was going to loose you."

"I'm sorry Aunt Liv. I wasn't trying to scare you honestly. I know you know about the little bulimia phase I went through when I was twelve, but about year and half after that I started that again for about three months and never blacked out. And you have to believe me Aunt Liv this is the first time in like two or three years that I started it again, but this is the first time I've blacked out from it," Vanessa said trying to explain.

"I believe you, but how can I trust you not to do it again?"

"I know you don't trust right away not to do it again. I don't even trust myself at this point," Vanessa said as Chester, Elliot, Fin, and Jason walked into the room.

"Good. From now on I'm going to be watching you," Oliva said and looks at Chester then back at Vanessa, "with the help of Chester. That is if he'll help me."

"Of course I will," Chester said as he went to stand by Oliva, "but what about at school? I mean we just can't follow her around the school all day."

"I could ask Maureen to watch her if you'd like, Liv," Elliot said.

"Thanks Elliot," Oliva said as she looked at him then looks at Vanessa again, "I'll go by the school tomorrow morning to have you put in all of Maureen's classes."

"What! Come on Aunt Liv don't do that to me. Please," Vanessa said.

"Sorry, but if you ever want me to start trusting you again then this is the only way to start."

"I have some classes with Maureen so I'll help too when those classes start," Jason said.

Oliva looked at Jason, "thanks I could use the help at the school, since I can't be there to watch her."

"No problem, but what about when Maureen is out sick and I don't have class with her?"

"Maureen is never sick and when she is it's only a twenty-four hour bug," Elliot said.

"I know but I'm saying what if she is out sick then what?"

"Then I'm just going to have to trust her not to make herself sick when Maureen is out sick and you don't have a class with her," Oliva said looking at Vanessa, "can I trust you not to do that Vanessa?"

Vanessa nodded, "you can trust me and if in anyway I make you not trust me when Maureen is out sick then I'll stay home when Maureen is sick so that you can keep an eye on me yourself."

"Good," Oliva said as she got up, "I'm going go get me a something to eat. Chester will stay in here with you until I get back."

Vanessa nodded as Oliva walked out then Elliot, Fin, and Jason said their good-byes to her and left too, "so, how's life?"

"Good, actually I would say great," Chester said.

"That's good. Listen I've already told my aunt so I'm going to tell you too, I didn't mean to scare her I honestly didn't."

"I know you didn't mean to, just don't do it again because Oliva really cares about you and she doesn't want anything to happen to you that's why she's being a little over protective about this whole thing."

"I know it's just that when I went downstairs to ask Jason if he could help with the move his ex was there and was saying that they were back together so after he said he'd help, I went back upstairs and started packing then he knocked on the door then we had a fight and that's how I ended up here. I don't know what I was thinking, but obviously I wasn't."

"Everybody makes mistakes Vanessa, if no one didn't make a mistake then this world would be too perfect. Anyway about we change the subject," Chester said hoping Vanessa would agree to change the subject.

"So on a scale of one to ten, with one being not so much and ten being you'd take a bullet for her, how much in love are you with my aunt?" Vanessa asked changing the subject and making Chester blush a little.

"I'd say about a three," he said as Oliva walked in the room and stared at him in disbelief, "I'm only kidding Liv, it's more of a five."

"What! Only a five, then I probably kissed you for no reason if you rate being in love with me a five," Oliva said not knowing that he was only kidding.

"Relax Liv, I was only kidding. It's actually a ten," he said as he smiled at her.

"I'm going to so get you back for that," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry Chester she says she is, but she won't, she still hasn't gotten me and Jason back from the time he came up for a cup of milk," Vanessa said.

"What did you two tell her?"

"When she came back into the living room, she looked at me then at Jason and asked if we stood there in silence the whole time she was in the kitchen, then Jason said that we made out the whole entire time she was in there, but then we told her we was only kidding and she said that she'd get us back for that and she still hasn't."

"Not yet, but I will. Just wait I'll get all three of you back and y'all won't know if I'm kidding or not," Oliva said.

* * *

A/N: again i would like to say thanks to **DegrassiRoxzMiSoxz88** for helping me with this chapter. i'm going to try and get the next chapter up by at least next thursday... i hope...


	7. Meeting Maureen

**A/N:** here's chapter 7. enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Two days later around three o'clock Jason and Maureen walked into to Vanessa's room and saw that she was sleeping. Jason went over and turned the TV off as soon as he did Vanessa woke up looking tiredly at him.

"Hey, go back to sleep, Maureen and I will come back later to visit ok," Jason said quietly then kisses Vanessa's forehead as she went back to sleep. When Jason and Maureen walked out of the room they bumped into Oliva and Chester.

"Hey, is she still sleeping?" Oliva asked.

"Yeah, I turned off the TV and she woke up for a little bit, but I told her to go back to sleep that we'll visit later," Jason said then Oliva nodded and followed Chester into the room. When Jason and Maureen got into the elevator, Maureen looked at him, "what?"

"Why don't you just tell Vanessa that you love her?" Maureen said as she the button to go to the first floor.

"Cause I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Oliva doesn't want Vanessa to see me, that's why."

"So?"

"Oliva told her about two years ago."

"So?"

"She also told her about the DUIs that I used to get."

"So?"

"Okay will you stop saying that?"

"No because I don't see the problem in you telling her you love her. Besides you haven't gotten a DUI in like two months and plus you had nothing to do with that rape and Oliva and my dad know you didn't."

Jason sighed as they stepped out of the elevator, "I know, but apparently Oliva has a problem with it, plus you and I both know if I tell her then Amanda will find out and make Nessa's life miserable the rest of the school year."

"Then just prove to Oliva that your not going to do anything to hurt Vanessa. And how is Amanda going to find out that you told Vanessa that you love her?"

"Amanda has her ways of finding out things that are none of her business. You remember Lisa that went out with her cousin about a year ago?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to her?"

"Amanda found out from someone in the chess club that she was going out with her cousin so Amanda told her that if she didn't break up with her cousin that she would see to it that her father would get a job transfer. Well, the girl didn't break up with Amanda's cousin so Amanda asked her dad if he could offer Lisa's dad a job at some company he owned in Montana."

"Wow that was sort of harsh."

"I know, but that's Amanda for you though. If she don't like the way something is going or if something isn't going her way then she'll make sure it does. Now that I think about it she was a real brat."

"Why did you even go out with her to start with?"

"You know I don't even remember why I liked her. I guess at the time I thought she was nice."

* * *

Oliva was a sleep in the chair next to the bed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Chester crouched down next to her then looked at Vanessa and saw that she was watching TV. Oliva got up and walked out of the room with Chester following her.

"Hey, you okay?" Chester asked rubbing Oliva's back as she got a soda from the soda machine.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Just tired is all."

"Go home and get some sleep. I'll stay here with Vanessa," Chester said then kissed her.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine."

"What you don't trust me?"

"No, I trust you. It's her I don't trust."

Chester moved a strand of hair out of Oliva's eyes, "Go home and get some sleep. If anything happens then I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," Oliva said as she kissed him then went back into Vanessa's room, "hey, I'm going to home and get some sleep. Chester is going to stay here with you, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. And you do look like you could use some sleep," Vanessa said as she hugged her aunt.

Oliva kissed the top of Vanessa head, "love you and don't cause Chester any grief unless you have to okay?"

"Love you too and I'll try not to cause him any grief unless necessary."

"Good," then Oliva looked at Chester and kissed him, "see you in a few hours."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her back, "I love you."

"I love you too," and with that Oliva walked out of the room to head home.

As Chester sat down in the chair then door opened again and in walked Jason and Maureen. Jason looked at Vanessa and smiled at her, "hey, how are you?" he asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm okay, just ready to go home," Vanessa said as she smiled back then looked at Maureen, "hey, and you are?"

"Hey, I'm Maureen Stabler, Elliot's daughter," Maureen said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you too, my dad told me what happen and everything."

"Yeah, I didn't intend on this to happen, but it did," Vanessa said as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Vanessa, how are you today?" Dr. Owens asked.

"I'm pretty good, but ready to go home, and yourself?

"I'm doing good, thanks, and you're in luck because I have good news for you."

"I get to go home?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Everything seems to be good so yes you do get to go home. I'll get a nurse in here with your release forms."

"Thanks Dr. Owens," Vanessa said as the doctor nodded then left.

"I have my gym clothes out in my car if you want to borrow them," Maureen said.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, besides we're friends now and that's what friends are for."

"Thanks, I never really had any friends back in Mississippi, except for the ones I was in choir with," Vanessa said as a nurse walked in with the release forms. While Vanessa was filling out the forms Maureen went to her car to get her gym clothes.

Chester got up from the chair as he pulled out his cell phone and walked to the other side of the room as he dialed Oliva's number. The phone rang about four times before she answered the phone, "hello?" she said tiredly.

"Hey baby, didn't mean to wake you," Chester said.

"It's okay. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said that Vanessa can go home today."

"That's good. I'll be there in a few minutes to get her."

"No, that's okay, you go back to sleep and I'll bring her home."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, besides I want to see you again."

"You miss me already?"

"Yeah, don't you don't miss me?"

"Of course I do," Oliva said as she thought how she was glad to have Chester in her life, "you know the last time I dated was when Vanessa was about eight or nine years old."

"Wow the last time I dated was about three years ago," he said as Vanessa finished the forms and hand it back to the nurse then she went into the restroom to change, "I have to go. Vanessa's changing into Maureen's gym clothes now so we'll see you when we get there."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too," and with that they hung up as Vanessa was coming out of the restroom.

* * *

Once they got the apartment building Vanessa looked at the building, pretty sure that this wasn't the building she was at before, but knew that this was the building that she and Oliva were moving into.

"Chester, this is the building that Aunt Liv and I are going to move into, not the building we live in now," Vanessa said.

"Actually you do live here now. Oliva went ahead with the move yesterday while you were still in the hospital, she wanted to go ahead and get the moving over with."

"Oh, but what am I going to sleep on? She still hasn't gotten me a bed. I don't even have a dresser for that matter."

"She did that yesterday while you were sleeping so that has already been taken care of," Chester said as they reached the fourth floor. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door then hands the key to Vanessa, "that's your key."

"Thanks," Vanessa said quietly as they walked in and saw Oliva asleep on the couch. She looked at her aunt then at Chester, "I'm going to go check out my room," she said quietly as he nodded.

When Vanessa was out of the living room Chester grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and covered Oliva up then kissed the side of her head, "hey, go back to sleep. I'll call later okay?" he said quietly then kissed her again, but instead of her going back to sleep she sat up.

"No, stay for a little while," she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sure," then she cuddled against him as he put his arm around her.

"I know you didn't ask me to stick around to cuddle so what's wrongs?"

Oliva sighed, "I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid it'll happen again," she said as she leaned her head on his chest.

Chester kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her arm, "I know, but it won't, we'll make sure of it. Don't worry we'll get through this. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** wow i actually didn't make y'all wait long for this chapter... anyway, i think i'll make y'all wait a little longer for the next one, just kidding... or am i? y'all may never know


	8. Eat Lunch With Me

**A/N:** here's chapter 8... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It has been five days since she's been out of the hospital and four days since she's started her new school and she was glad that today was Friday. Vanessa was at her locker before lunch getting her chemistry book and notebook for after lunch. When she closed her locker she jumped a little when she saw Jason standing there.

"Oh god," Vanessa said as she put her hand on her chest, "couldn't you said something? You scared me."

"Sorry," Jason said, "thought you would've notice me standing here"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, maybe about a minute or two."

"You still could've said. So what do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd like to eat lunch with me."

"And do you think that it's a good idea for me to eat with you, because you do realize that Amanda hates me, and she'll probably make up another rumor about me if I sit with you."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I do want you to eat with me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just sit by myself and eat like I've been doing all week."

"Okay," Jason sighed as he headed to the cafeteria for lunch. He saw Vanessa walking beside him, but kept on looking straight ahead.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't eat with you. I didn't say I wouldn't walk with you to lunch," she said.

* * *

When they got to the cafeteria and got their food Vanessa found her usual empty table and sat down and opened her math book from last period and started doing her math homework as she ate then she saw a shadow that she came to recognize, "go away Amanda," she said without looking up from her homework.

"I see that you've learned not to talk to my boyfriend here at lunch," Amanda said, "now if you'll just learn to stay away from him and not talk to him in the hallway then everything will be okay."

Vanessa put her pencil down and stared at her, "I'm not staying away from him here at lunch because you told a rumor about me. I have always sat by myself at lunch in the past no matter how many friends I had. I like to consider lunch time my quiet time and right now your interrupting it," she said unaware that she raised her voice a little.

"Whatever. Just stay away from him," and with that Amanda left as Vanessa picked up her pencil to finish her homework.

Vanessa sighed as she was almost done with her homework then she saw another shadow that she came to recognize also, "what do you want, Jason?"

Jason sat down across from her, "come over and sit with me and Maureen. Please?"

"No," she said without looking up, "you better go back and sit with Maureen before Amanda catches you sitting here talking to me."

"Damn it quit being so afraid of Amanda."

Vanessa looked up at him, "I'm not afraid of her. You just don't know my whole life story," and with that she slammed her then picked up her books and throws her food away as she heads out of the cafeteria.

Jason got up went out of the cafeteria, "Vanessa!" he called then sighed as he went back in and sat back down with Maureen. He stared at his food for moment then threw it away as he headed back out to find Vanessa. When he didn't see her in the hallway he went up to some guy that he saw from his history class, "hey, have you seen Vanessa?"

"You mean the new girl?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, that would be her."

"Umm, I think I saw her head into the girls' restroom."

"Thanks," Jason said as he headed to the door of the girls' restroom. He knocked on the door then opened it a little, "Vanessa come on out so we can talk because I can't come in to talk to you."

"Good now go away and leave me alone," she said as she wiped her tears away.

Jason sighed as he let the door close and headed back to the cafeteria. He spotted Maureen still sitting where she was talking to some guy from her math class, "hey, sorry to interrupt, but Maureen I need to talk to you," he said as the guy got up and left.

"It's okay we were finish talking anyway, so what's up?"

"It's Vanessa, she's in the restroom and I can't go in to talk to her so I was wondering if you could go talk to her."

"Sure, is she okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, but I heard her crying and I'm worried about her."

Maureen got up and threw her tray away as she headed out of the cafeteria. She went in the restroom and saw Vanessa sitting on the floor crying, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she wipes her tears away.

Maureen sat down next to her, "you don't look fine. You look pale. You didn't throw up did you?"

"What if I did?"

"Vanessa! You can't just make yourself every time you have an argument with someone."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what? How Amanda is a total bitch? Or how every time Jason does something to be nice to you, you sort of push him away?"

"No, you don't understand how my life has been," Vanessa said as she started crying again.

"Yeah, your right, I don't know how your life has been, but you have two great friends, both who know how Amanda can be a total bitch and one who loves you with all his heart, and you have a great aunt too who loves who with all her heart," Maureen said as they got up.

Vanessa wiped her tears away then hugged Maureen, "thanks, you're a good friend."

"Anytime," she said as she hugged her friend back. As they walked out of the rest room they saw Jason standing next to the water fountain reading, "go talk to him, we still got five minutes until the bell rings so I'm going to my locker," and with that she left leaving Vanessa standing there.

Jason looked up from his book and saw Vanessa walking towards him. He put his book up as she got closer to him, "you okay?" he asked moving her hair out of her eyes.

Vanessa nodded, "I will be, I guess," then she hugged him unaware that Amanda saw, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said as he hugged her back then he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to see you it was he saw Amanda standing there.

Vanessa looked at Amanda then headed off to her locker to put her math book up before her next class without saying anything else to Jason. When she closed her locker the bell rang and she headed off to chemistry class, which she had with Jason and Maureen. As she walked into the class she saw an empty desk next to Jason, but instead of taking it she took the empty one about middle ways to the front of the room next to a basketball player.

The basketball player saw the new girl sit next to him so he thought he'd make a little conversation with her, "hey, it's Vanessa, right?"

Vanessa looked over at him, "yeah so what do you want? Like a prize or something for getting my name right?"

"I was trying to start a conversation, you didn't have to be a smart ass about it," the basketball player said as the teacher walked in and looked at.

"Mr. Collins, I don't want to hear that kind of talk in my class," the teacher said.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones," he said.

* * *

As the last bell rang for the day all the students ran out of the classrooms and headed towards their lockers. Vanessa was at her locker getting some books for homework when she saw Jason come up to her, "go away."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"You know why, so just go away and leave me alone," and with that Vanessa closed her locker and headed out to go home leaving Jason standing there.

As Jason was at his locker one of his other friends came up to him, "hey, me and the rest of the guys are going to this club that's about six blocks away from where I live around eight tonight, want to join us?" he asked.

Jason closed his locker and sighs as he watches Vanessa walk out of the building then says without thinking, "sure, count me in."

Maureen saw Vanessa walking and goes up to her, "hey Vanessa, want a ride?"

Vanessa looks at Maureen then at the sidewalk, "that depends on if you're going to tell my aunt."

"One of us has to."

"Well then have fun because I'm in no hurry to get in trouble so I'm just going to walk as slow as I can."

Maureen shrugged as she headed back to her car. Before she drove off she pulled out her cell and called Olivia, "hey Olivia, it's Maureen."

"Hey Maureen, is everything okay?"

"I'm calling because of Vanessa."

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked worriedly as Chester and Fin looked at her.

"Yeah, she's fine, but she made herself sick after she left the cafeteria. I mean she didn't tell me that she did, but she was pale when I went into the restroom to check on her."

Olivia sat down in her chair at her desk down at the station staring at floor having a hard time believing Vanessa would do this to herself again, but then again she could believe it, "thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome and I'm sorry I wasn't with her to stop her when she did."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," and with that she hung up still staring at the floor. Olivia knew she had to get up and get home when Vanessa did, but she just sat there for a moment until she felt Chester's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Chester asked.

Olivia got up, "yeah, I'm fine. Can you take me home?"

Chester looked at Fin then at back at her, "sure," he looked at Fin again, "tell the captain I'll be back," and with that he took Olivia's hand. Once they were in his car he looked at her, "so want to tell me what that call was about?"

"It was Maureen she said that Vanessa made herself sick. That's why I asked you to take me home," Olivia said as she looked at him.

* * *

Once they arrived at Olivia's apartment Olivia took her key out and unlocked the door and saw Vanessa sitting on the couch doing her home. She looked at Chester then back at Vanessa, "what the hell were you thinking doing that to yourself again?"

Vanessa looked up at her aunt then went back to doing her homework, "maybe that's it, I wasn't thinking."

"Do you seriously want to end up back in the hospital again?"

"No, but obviously you don't understand what kind of week I've had at school this week because your always at work."

"I'm not always at work."

"Oh yeah your not, your also with Chester."

"I'm always here at night whenever you need me."

"If you're always here then why don't you ever try to start a conversation with me?" Vanessa said as she raised her voice a little.

"I don't see you starting a conversation either," Olivia said as she raised her voice too.

"You know what, forget it. I hate it here, I didn't even ask to come here, so just leave me alone," she said closing her history book as she picked up the rest of her books and went to her room slamming the door.

Chester went over to Olivia and hugged her as she started to cry, "It'll be okay."

"I knew I couldn't do this. I'm lousy aunt and my only niece hates me," she said as she cried into his chest.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just mad about whatever is going on at school," he said as he rubbed her back.

Olivia looked up at him as he wiped her tears away then as he was about to kiss her the phone rang. Olivia sighed as she walked over to the phone and answered it, "hello?"

* * *

**A/N:** so who do you think called?... next chaper will be out soon... maybe...


	9. Vanessa is Missing

**A/N:** here's chapter 9... enjoyed

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As Olivia was on the phone she looked over at Chester in disbelief. He looked back at her wondering what was going on and who she was talking to. Olivia wrote something on a near by piece of paper, "thanks, I'll be sure to tell her," then she hung up the phone.

"Who was that? And what was it about?" Chester asked as they sat down on the couch.

"That was the hospital," she said as she stared at the floor.

"What did they want?"

"Jason and four other guys that he was with were brought into the emergency room. They were all drunk including the driver. The driver swerved into on-coming traffic. Jason and one of the other guys were the only two that were severely injured."

"So why were they calling here?"

"Apparently Jason asked for Vanessa before he became unconscious."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Olivia sighed, "and yet I'm left to tell her."

"I can tell her for you if you want," Chester said as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks, but I should tell her," she said as she got up.

Chester got up and looked her in the eyes then kissed her, "I'll wait in here, okay?"

Olivia nodded then hugged him, "thanks," she said as she hugged him for a couple more minutes before going to Vanessa's room.

* * *

Vanessa heard a knock on her door as she sighed closing her chemistry book then opening her english book. She started doing her english homework when Olivia knocked again.

"Go away," Vanessa said as she continued to work on her homework.

Olivia walked in anyway and looked at Vanessa, _at least I don't have to worry about her not doing her homework_, she thought as she sat down on the bed still looking at her trying to figure out how to tell her.

"I'm not sure if you realize this or not, but 'go away' doesn't sound anything like 'come in'," she said not looking up from her homework.

"I do realize that."

"Well, if you're in here to give me another lecture then save it because I heard you the first time."

"I'm not in here to give you another lecture. I'm in here to tell you about Jason."

This time Vanessa stopped what she was doing and looked up from her homework at her aunt, wondering why she was bringing Jason into the conversation. She continued to stare at Olivia for a few minutes before speaking up.

"What about him?" she asked hoping it was nothing bad.

Olivia sighed as she looked at her niece knowing that this wouldn't be easy to tell her, "the hospital called, Jason was brought into the emergency room, he was in an accident, and he was drunk along with the driver and three other guys he was with. Him and one of the other guys were the only two severely injured."

"Why did they call here instead of calling his parents?" she asked staring at her english book as tears welled up in her eyes.

"He asked for you before he became unconscious."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. You want to go down there?"

Vanessa shook her head, "no, if he wakes up he probably wouldn't want to see me. I think I'm just going to finish my homework then go to bed," and with that she picked up her english book to finish the assignment.

Olivia looked at her then got up and went back into the living room. She sat down next to Chester as she stared at the coffee table.

Chester looked at Olivia, "how did it go?"

"Alright, I guess. I asked if she wanted to go down and see him."

"And does she?"

"She said 'no, if he wakes up he probably wouldn't want to see me'."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I can think of is they had an argument earlier," Olivia sighed as Chester got up, "where you going?"

"I need to get going, got to be at a trial in the morning. And would like to miss it, but was told I couldn't," he said as Olivia got up then kissed and hugged her, "I'll come by after the trial, okay?"

"No, just go to work after the trial then come by here after that," she said has hugged him not really want him to leave.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said as she nodded against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too," then she let him go after she kissed him, "good night and good luck at the trial."

"Night and thanks," and with that he left.

After he walked out Olivia locked the door then looked at the clocked and saw that it was ten o'clock. She went to Vanessa room to tell her good night, but when she opened the door she that she was already asleep so she shut the door and went to her room.

* * *

Vanessa woke up two hours later pretty sure that Olivia was already sound asleep, but just to be sure she sneaked out of her window and went down the fire escape quietly. Once she was off the fire escape she headed towards the hospital even though she told her aunt she didn't want to. When she got to the hospital she walked up the to nurses station as the woman behind the desk looked up at her.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"What room is Jason Wells in?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back at 9 a.m. unless you're a relative or something to Mr. Wells."

"I'm his girlfriend. My aunt said I couldn't come visit him until my homework was done."

"Oh well then I'll let you visit him for about thirty minutes, but once the nurse up there tells you to leave then I want you to leave, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, he's ICU room A."

"Thanks," and with that she went to the elevator and went to the third floor which was the ICU floor. When she got off the elevator she went through the door that said ICU, but before she went to room A where Jason was she stood at the desk as she saw the nurse come from room A, "excuse me."

"You must be the girlfriend," the nursed asked

Vanessa nodded, "I am, but I just want to ask you something before I go in to see him."

"Okay."

"How bad is he? And is he going to be okay?"

"He was banged up pretty bad. And he's still unconscious, but he should be okay."

"Thanks," and with that she walked into room A as she walked in she saw him hooked up to a few machines and it hurt her to see him like that. She walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to the bed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I just want to say that I was sorry. I know I should've come as soon as the hospital called, but I couldn't because I mainly didn't want to see you like this. I was lying in my bed thinking that I had to see you, I didn't want my last time seeing you to be when I told you to go away, but I didn't want my last time seeing you like this either, not that I'm hoping this is my last time because I hope not, but if it is then I'm sorry about everything, I didn't mean to tell you to go away, okay now I'm just babbling and I don't know why," she said as she took his hand in hers as tears started to run down her cheeks, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, but I would understand if you don't love me back, I wouldn't blame you though because you was just trying to be a good friend and I wasn't being that good of a friend. The truth is I never really had a best friend back home, I mean I had friends yeah, but none of them were my best friends and you're the only one that I consider a best friend besides Maureen. Okay now I'm babbling again," she said through her tears then she laid her head down on her arm as she sighed. It seemed like hours had past when she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up she saw the nurse which meant her thirty minutes were up, so she got up as she wiped her tears away and kissed Jason on the forehead, "I love you."

Before Vanessa went out into the hallway where the ICU waiting area was she turned and looked at the nurse, "excuse me."

"Yes?" the nurse asked as she looked at her.

"Is it ok if I just wait in the waiting area until visiting hours? I really don't feel like going back home yet," she asked. The nurse nodded then she went out to the waiting area and sat until and soon as she did she fell asleep knowing her aunt would probably be mad, but at this point she didn't care, at least not now.

* * *

When Olivia woke up she looked at her clock and saw it was ten o'clock so she got up and went to see if Vanessa was awake. When she got to Vanessa's room she knocked on the door, "Vanessa you up?" she waited for a few seconds then knocked on the door again, "Vanessa?" this time she didn't wait on an answer and opened the door, when she did she saw that she wasn't in her. Olivia ran into the living room and picked up the phone and the station because she knew that the trial was over or at least it should be, "Chester, it's Olivia," she said trying not to sound too worried, but ended up sounding really worried.

"Baby, what's wrong," Chester asked as Elliot, Fin, and John looked at him.

"I-it-it's," she started without trying to stutter as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute baby, okay?"

"Okay," was all that she managed to say then hung up as she sat on the couch waiting for Chester.

Chester looked over at Fin as he hung up the phone, "tell the captain I had to take care of some personal issues," and with that he got up.

"Lake, hold up," Elliot said as he followed him out.

"What?"

"What was that call about?"

"It was Olivia and to be honest I'm not sure why she was calling, but I'm sure it was about Vanessa. Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Elliot said as they got to Chester's car, "so are you and Liv serious or something?"

"Yeah, why?" Chester said as he drove to Olivia's apartment.

"Never knew her to be in a serious relationship is all. The last time she was in one was about nine or ten years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why did she tell you something different?"

"She told me the last time she dated was about when Vanessa was eight or nine years so that was like seven or eight years ago."

"That was when she last dated."

"But you said about nine or ten years ago."

"Yeah, I was talking about a real serious relationship."

"Oh."

"She never told you that?"

"No, she just told me when she last dated," Chester said as he turned on to the street Olivia lived on.

"Oh, the reason she doesn't talk about her last serious relationship was because the guy was a real ass," Elliot said as they got out of the car and headed inside to Olivia's apartment, "just don't tell her I told you, she doesn't like to talk about it."

"Okay," as soon as they reached her door Chester knocked on it.

When Olivia opened the door she saw Chester and Elliot and let them in, after she closed the door she went over to Chester and hugged him.

Chester rubbed her back as he hugged her back, "what's wrong baby?"

"Vanessa is gone, well her clothes and everything are still here, but she isn't," she said as she tried not to cry.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elliot asked then looked at Chester, "what?"

"This isn't a rape or murder case, Elliot," Chester said.

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out if she ran away or snuck out."

Olivia looked up at Chester before he said anything, "its ok Chester," and then she looked at Elliot, "last night. We had a little argument about what she did at school, which I'm sure Maureen told you about, and then got a call from the hospital about Jason and I went in her room to tell, I asked her if she wanted to go see him and she said no so I left it at that then after Chester left I went in to tell her good night, but she was already asleep so I just went bed."

"Okay, I'll call Maureen to see if she's seen her and yeah she did tell me about what happened at school."

* * *

Vanessa woke up and looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was twelve in the afternoon so she got up and went to see Jason again, but when she got in there she saw someone that she grew to hate so far.

When the person heard someone stepped into the room they turned around and saw Vanessa standing there staring at them.

"Go away," the person said.

* * *

**A/N:** so who do you think the person was that vanessa saw? and do you think jason is going to live?... okay so i don't really ask this of y'all, but i'm going to anyway, please review if y'all don't then i won't know if y'all like it or not plus if y'all don't then i'm not gonna write anymore chapters then i'll have to make the next chapter the last one so yea... and y'all probably aren't going to get a sequel... not like y'all were going to get the sequel anyway when this story is done, but i was thinking about reconsidering it, that is if y'all give me more reviews... as for those who do review then thanks for the reviews... ok now i'm babbling like vanessa lol so i'm going to shut up now so y'all can leave a review


	10. Sneaking Out

**A/N:** here's chapter 10... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Vanessa continued to stare at the person. She wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with the person so she stood there for a moment trying to figure out what she should do.

"I know you heard me, you aren't stupid, so go away," the person said looking back at Jason.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore Amanda, at least not today, because I am tired of your bullshit. Jason has a mind of his own and if he wants to go out with someone other than you then that's his choice, not yours," Vanessa said as she turned to leave. When she stepped into the elevator she pressed the one button to go to first floor, _this is probably my fault that Jason is here, I mean the hurt in his eyes when I told him to go away yesterday after school must be the reason he went out drinking with those guys_, she thought as she stepped out of the elevator with tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

Elliot closed his cell phone and put it in his coat pocket then he looked at Chester, who finally got Olivia to calm down, then at Olivia, "Maureen said that she hasn't seen her or heard anything from her since yesterday after school. Sorry, I tried."

Olivia sighed as Chester rubbed her back then she looks at Elliot, "it's okay El, at least you tried."

"If she doesn't call in an hour then we'll go look for her," Chester said wrapping his arms around Olivia.

"But what if something bad happened to her?"

Chester kissed the top of her head, "we'll find her, don't worry."

* * *

When Vanessa was walking across the parking lot she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around. As she was turned around she stood there facing Amanda she stared at her for a moment then all of sudden Amanda threw a punch at Vanessa. She fell to the ground then she got up and threw a punch of her own.

After about ten minutes of fighting Amanda Olivia, Chester, and Elliot showed up. At first they weren't sure who the black hair girl was, but they were sure the other girl was Amanda and then Olivia spotted Vanessa's birthstone on her necklace. Olivia grabbed Vanessa and held her back as Elliot grabbed Amanda and held her back.

Amanda broke free of Elliot's hold and walked back into the hospital as Olivia let go of Vanessa as she looked at her. Elliot and Chester walks over to them as Olivia was getting on to Vanessa.

"What the hell was you thinking sneaking out like that?" Olivia said as Chester put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don-," Vanessa started, but Elliot cut her off.

"Liv maybe you should handle this at home," Elliot said then Olivia looked at him, "have four kids Liv, I know what I'm talking about."

"Your right," Olivia said then she looked at Vanessa, "we'll talk about this when we get home."

Once they got home Vanessa sat down on the couch as Olivia looked at her. Elliot had already left so the only ones there was Vanessa, Olivia, and Chester, though Chester didn't need to stay Olivia asked him to.

"Okay, so I ask you again what the hell was you doing sneaking out like that?" Olivia asked again trying to remain calm.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see Jason," Vanessa said staying calm for now.

"I asked you last night after I told you want happen to him if you wanted to go see him and you said no."

"Well, I changed my mind," she said raising her voice a little.

"That doesn't mean you go sneaking out to see someone," Olivia said raising her voice.

"If I'd told you I changed my mind and wanted to go see him then you've said no and that it could wait until morning."

"That's because it could've waited until morning."

"Maybe so, but I couldn't wait until morning. If it was Chester there instead of Jason then you would've done the same thing."

"Yeah, I would've done the same thing too, but that's because I'm the adult and your kid. You don't get to make the rules Vanessa, I do."

"You don't understand Aunt Liv, but then again I didn't expect you to understand at all. Like I said last night I hate it here, but I wasn't asked if I wanted to come," Vanessa said then she went to her room and slammed the door.

Olivia walked over to Chester and hugged him hoping that he'd make everything okay, "why does she hate?" Olivia asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you, she just hates the fact that she's here away from her home and friends. She'll understand sooner or later that being here is the best thing for her," Chester said as he hugged her back then kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Vanessa lay on her bed crying she knew that sneaking out would've gotten her in trouble, but she had because she had to see the one person she loved now she just wished that he'd wake up and hoped that he loved her too. An hour later she heard the door open and closed and knew that Chester had left then she heard her aunt's bedroom door close so she knew that she was going to bed she could've snuck out again, but decided that she should wait a couple more hours or so before she did just to give her aunt enough time to be sound asleep. Vanessa stared at the ceiling as she wiped her tears away then she looked at the saw that two hours had past so she got up and climbed out the window on to the fire escape.

Once she was down from the fire escape on the ground she started walking slowly towards the hospital. After walking about three blocks she had a feeling she was being followed, but every time she turned around to see who was following her there would be no one there, _it's probably just my imagination_, she thought then she felt a guy put their hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream then he pulled her into a dark alley.

The guy put a piece of tape over her mouth to keep her quiet better then he kissed her neck even though she tried to move. He ripped her shirt some, but he didn't care then he moved one of his hands up her shirt while keeping her pinned down with his with other hand. After a while he removed his hand from her shirt and unbuttons her jeans. He pulls down her jeans and everything then unzipped his jeans. After a while he zipped his jeans back up and takes the tape off her mouth then smiles at her satisfied with what he did then left her lying there.

Vanessa laid there crying as she tried to understand what happened. She knew what happened, but she didn't understand why it happened to her so she just laid there and cried for a little while. When she finally stopped crying she got up and pulled her jeans back up and buttoned them then she walked slowly to the hospital.

Once she got to the hospital she walked in as soon as she was about to head towards the elevator the nurse at the desk stopped.

"Excuse me miss?" the nurse asked.

Vanessa really didn't want to see or talk to anybody, except Jason, but she walked over to the nurses' station anyway, "yes?"

"You were last night, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thought so, I just wanted to let you know that your boyfriend, Jason Wells, woke up about an hour ago and asked for you. I didn't have a number to reach you, but I figured you'd come by again tonight."

"Thanks, is he still in ICU or is he in a regular room?"

"He's in a regular room," the nurse pulled Jason up on her computer, "room 242 on the second floor."

"Thanks," then Vanessa headed towards the elevator. After stepping into the elevator she pressed the number two button to go to the second floor then she stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Jason's room. When she came to his room she opened the door a little saw that he was asleep, but she walked in anyway and sat down in the chair next to the bed putting her face in her hands as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Jason woke up to someone crying when he looked over he saw Vanessa sitting in the chair crying. _I wonder what's wrong and what happened to her shirt?_, he thought as he reached over and grabbed her, but to his surprise she pulled her hand away which was something she never did before. Jason stared at her with hurt in his eyes, he wasn't sure if he did anything wrong or not, but he was going to find out even though he didn't really want to, "Nessa what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Vanessa looked at him as she wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry. I was…," she started then a replay of what happened to her played in her head then she started crying again.

Jason sat up and scooted over to make room for Vanessa so he could comfort her like he did before, "come here," and with that Vanessa got up and sat next to him on the bed then she buried her face in his chest crying as he wrapped his arms around her, "shhh, it's okay, tell me what happened Nessa."

At first she just sat there crying into his chest, but she knew she had to tell him sooner or later so she sat up wiping her tears away then she stared at the wall in front of her, "I-I-I w-was on m-my way h-h-here w-when some g-guy grabbed m-me," she said with a shaky voice then that replay from before started playing again in her head and she started to cry again.

Jason wrapped his arms around her again while stroking her hair as she cried into his chest again, "did he rape you, Nessa?" he asked softly hoping for a no, but he felt Vanessa nod against his chest, "you have to tell Olivia."

Vanessa sat up and looked at him, "no, I can't tell her."

"Why not Vanessa, you were raped and it's her job to help those who were raped."

"I know, but if I tell her then I'll get in trouble again for sneaking out again."

"So what if you get in trouble, if you don't tell her then he could rape someone else."

"I know, but I'm also afraid that she'll hate me."

"She won't hate you, do you want me to call her?" Jason asked and to his surprise she nodded.

* * *

Oliva was woke up by her cell phone ringing she looked to see who was calling not recognizing the number she answers anyway, "hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Olivia, its Jason."

"Hey, you do realize that it's two in the morning right?"

"Yeah, sorry, but Vanessa wanted me to call you."

"Why?" Olivia asked as she sat up in bed, "what's wrong?"

"She came here to see me, but she was crying," Jason said as he continued to stroke Vanessa's hair.

"Why?"

"She's been raped."

"I'm coming and tell her she's in trouble for sneaking out again," and with that she hung up. She got up out of bed and got dressed as she dialed Chester's cell phone.

Chester finally woke up and looked at his cell and saw that it was Olivia calling so he sat up, "baby what's wrong?"

"Vanessa snuck out again, but that's not important at the moment," she said trying to find her keys, "she's with Jason right now, but he said that she showed up crying."

"Why?"

"Because she was raped," Olivia said as she headed out the door.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," and with that they hung up.

Once Olivia was at the hospital just looked around, but didn't see Chester. She waited for a few seconds later she saw someone walking up to her, but it wasn't the person she was waiting on.

"Olivia?" the person said.

* * *

**A/N:** who was the person she saw? i didn't go into much deal about the rape because this story is rated T so i was just trying to keep it that way... next chapter will be up soon, maybe


	11. Like a Date?

**A/N:** here's chapter 11... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Olivia looked at the person making their way towards she was sure it wasn't Chester. When the person was two feet away from her she saw his face though there wasn't enough light she saw his face pretty clear.

"Brian Cassidy, what are you doing here?" she asked hoping he wasn't here to see her.

"Is that your way of greeting an old friend?" Brian said, "And I'm here to see a friend. Why are you here?"

"Vanessa is here visiting a friend. I'm just picking her up."

"Vanessa? So you have a kid now?"

"She's not my daughter, she's my niece."

"Oh," Brian said then he looked at her, _she hasn't change much since I last saw her and she's still beautiful_, he thought.

Olivia looked passed Brian and saw Chester. She smiled at him then looked at Brian, _why couldn't Vanessa pick a different night to sneak out_, she thought.

Brian smiled at Olivia, "so I was thinking maybe we could grab a bit to eat tomorrow night."

"Like a date?"

"Yes, a date," he said then before she could reject it he kissed her softly on the lips as Chester walked up to them.

Chester looked at Olivia when the kissed end then turned around and went back to his car to go home.

"Chester," she said as she started to follow him to his car, but then she felt someone grab her arm lightly and she turned around and looked a Brian.

"Let him go, so about that date."

"Never in a million years," she said as she jerked her arm out of his hand.

"You did one time," Brian said.

"No, we had a few drinks together that night then one thing led to another," she said as she turned to head inside the hospital then turned back around, "and that night was a mistake. I don't feel the same way you feel about me, Brian. I love Chester and thanks to you he'll never want to see me again so just stay the hell away from me," and with that she went inside. As she walked in she went to the nurses' station as the lady behind the desk looked at her.

"May I help?" the lady asked.

"What room is Jason Wells in?" she asked.

The lady pulled up Jason on her computer then looked at Olivia, "room 242 on the second floor."

"Thanks," and she went to the elevator. After stepping into the elevator she pressed the number two button to go to second floor then before she knew it she was stepping out of the elevator and headed for Jason's room. When she got to it she opened the door and saw that Jason was watching TV with the volume low and saw that Vanessa was asleep.

Jason looked to see who walked in then he saw Olivia, "hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alive and you?"

"That's good. As for me I don't know. This guy I saw one time just kissed as Chester came over towards us then he left without giving me a chance to explain, so now he'll probably never want to see again."

"Yeah, he will, Chester loves you. You mean the world to him. He just probably needs time to think."

"Yeah maybe, so anyway how is she?"

"Okay, I guess. I've asked her who did it and what happened, but every time she opens her mouth to say something about it she stares at the wall, like it's replaying in her head then she starts crying, so I just stopped asking."

"How long has she been asleep?" Olivia asked.

"About an hour or two," he said.

Olivia shook Vanessa awake, "Vanessa wake up."

Vanessa woke and saw her aunt then got up and hugged her, "I'm sorry," then tears welled up in her eyes.

She hugged her niece back, "its okay. I want you to get a rape kit done then go down to the station in the morning and talk to Elliot or…" she stopped before she said Chester and looked at the floor then looked at Vanessa again, "Fin."

Vanessa looked at Olivia as she wiped her tears away, "no, I won't do that. I'm not going to have a rape kit done and I'm not going to talk to Elliot or Fin about it either."

"You have to Vanessa. Don't you care if the guy got you pregnant?"

"Honestly I don't care. I just want all of this to go away."

"It will at some point in time. And if you don't talk to Elliot or Fin then he'll rape someone else."

"I don't care as long as he doesn't rape me again."

Olivia sighed as she got up and walked out of the room. She sat down in a near by and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed his cell number and let it ring, but he didn't answer instead she got his voicemail so she left a message, "Chester, it's Olivia, I'm sorry and I know your mad at me, but I should be the one mad because you didn't give me a chance to explain. But I'm not mad and I can't be mad right now. I need you Chester and I'm sorry, I don't know how many times you want me to say it and I know sorry doesn't fix anything, but it's all I can say for now, I just hope one day you can forgive me," then she hung up as she started to cry.

* * *

Chester looked at his cell phone and saw that he had a voicemail so he picked up his cell clicked listen. When he heard that it was Olivia and that she sounded like she was about to cry he wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her, telling her everything would be okay, but then he remembered the guy kissing her so he pressed the end button on his cell. He looked at his keys wanting so bad to go to Olivia and talk this whole thing out, but he couldn't because he was afraid that he'll say something that he'd regret later.

He sat there at the bar staring at the drink he ordered, _I probably should've let her explain_, he thought then he saw Elliot walking up to him.

"Hey, so you want to tell me what happen between you and Liv?" Elliot said as he sat down next to Chester.

"Nope and probably won't be seeing each other again."

Elliot looked at him, "because of a guy she was talking to?"

"Yep then he kissed her and I just left."

"If he kissed her then why are you mad about it?"

"Because I didn't see her try and stop him," he said then he saw the guy that kissed Olivia heading towards the bar, "and that would be him."

Elliot looked at who he was talking about, "that's Brian Cassidy. He kissed her?"

"Yep and I don't care what his name is," then Chester got up walked over to Brian and then threw a punch at him sending him to the ground. Before he could punch him again Elliot held him back as Brian got up.

Once Elliot and Chester were outside Elliot looked at him, "what the hell were you thinking? Punching Cassidy isn't going to make the problem you have with Olivia go away."

Chester sighed, "I know, but it made me feel better."

"Look I think you need to go make Olivia feel better."

"Why?"

"Because she called me crying so I came to find you, but if you don't want to go see her then that's up to you, just remember she loves you and she feels bad about what happened. And she needs you right now," and with that Elliot walked away leaving Chester to think about what he was going to do.

* * *

Olivia wiped her tears away as she got up and went to go get a soda. She stared at the soda machine then puts her money back in her pocket and heads outside to get some fresh air. When she got outside she sat down on the curb and put her face in her hands as she started crying.

Chester watched as Olivia sat down then he stood there wondering if he should go over to her or if he should just go home. He stood there for what seemed like hours looking at her, but it was really only like three minutes. He slowly started walking towards her then he sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia didn't have to look to see to see whose arms were around her. She wiped her tears away as she laid her head against his chest, "what are you doing here?"

"Because you need me and I need you."

"But you left without letting me explain."

"I know and I'm sorry," then he kissed the top of her head as Olivia sighed, "what's wrong?"

"Don't you want my explanation first?"

"You can explain later. Right now tell me what's wrong?"

Olivia sat up and looked at him then got up and walked around, "my niece has been raped and she won't get a rape kit done or go down to the station in morning to talk to Elliot or Fin, so you tell me what's not wrong."

Chester got up and stopped her from walking. He kissed her as he put his hands on her waist then looked into her eyes, "you can't make her do it. She'll have to decide to do it on her own."

"I know, but I just wish she would," Olivia said as she hugged him.

* * *

Jason looked at Vanessa then turned the TV off as a nurse came in to take blood from him. He moved a strand of hair out of her eyes while the nurse took some blood. When the nurse left he finally spoke up, "I think you should have the rape kit done and talk to Elliot."

"No, asking me to have a rape kit done is like not believing me I was raped. And I can't talk about it because every time I start to the scene just replays in my head so talking is out of the question too," Vanessa said.

"It's not that we don't believe you, because we do, it's just that they'll have a better chance at trying to capture the guy if they had some DNA or something."

"I don't care. I just want all of this to go away."

Jason kissed the top of her head, "I know, but I'm here for you so you don't have to go through it alone."

"Thanks, but what about Amanda?"

"Don't worry about her. I told her to go away and to leave you alone."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go find my aunt," then she kissed him then got up to go find her aunt.

* * *

As Vanessa was walking down the hall she saw her aunt and Chester walking hand in hand towards her. She smiled at seeing her aunt being happy. When Olivia and Chester got to her, Vanessa hugged her aunt.

Olivia looked at Chester surprised then hugged her niece back, "what's with the hug?"

Vanessa looked at her aunt, "I've decided that I'll talk to Elliot. I'm not ready for the rape kit yet."

"Well, at least you're talking to Elliot. What made you change your mind?"

"I don't want the guy raping anyone else and I know that he might if I don't talk. And even though the scene replays in my head, I'm willing to go through with it."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Are you sure?"

Vanessa nodded, "I'm sure, but can Jason be with me when I talk to Elliot?"

* * *

**A/N:** so do you think olivia will let jason be with vanessa when she talks to elliot?... wait and see in chapter 12...


	12. Another Rape

**A/N:** hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Olivia looked at Chester then back at her niece wondering if she should let Jason be with Vanessa when she talked to Elliot. _I should let him be with her when she does, but if this happen to her again then there's a good chance than Jason won't be around and then she won't know how to be strong for herself_, she thought.

Vanessa continued to look at her aunt, "please?"

"I tell you what you talk to Elliot alone in the interrogation room and Jason will be standing right outside the door."

"No, I'll talk if Jason is in the room."

"You know there'll be a time when Jason won't be around in a bad situation and when that time comes how will you know how to be strong for yourself?"

"Then I'll just wait for him to come back."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I just want have to talk about it."

Olivia sighed as Chester spoke up, "Vanessa I know you don't want to talk about it without Jason, but your aunt is right. I know you can be strong in a bad situation and this is time to prove you can be. Jason isn't going to be around all the time to be strong for you, so talk to Elliot by yourself and Jason will be right outside the door. And if you need to stop for a moment or something then you can."

Vanessa thought for a moment about what Chester said and her aunt was right there will be a time when Jason won't be around. She sighed, "okay, but Jason has to be right outside the door."

Olivia hugged her niece as she looked at Chester then mouthed 'thank you' to him. She watched as Vanessa headed back down the hall to Jason's room as Chester grabbed her hand.

"So do you think Jason will be getting out anytime soon?" he asked as they headed outside.

"He seemed to be okay to me. I think they might let him go home either tomorrow or in about two days. Why?"

"Because I think she should talk to Elliot as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Olivia said as her cell phone rang. She answered it knowing that it might be work, "Benson."

"The captain wants you and Lake down here at the station."

"Why?"

"A rape."

Olivia looked at Chester, "we'll be there shortly," then she hung up, "come on, we have to go down to the station."

"Why?"

"Another rape, that's why," Olivia said as they got into Chester's car and headed down to the station.

* * *

Jason looked at Vanessa as she walked back into his room. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Well she did smile back, but it was just a small smile, probably not even a smile really.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Vanessa nodded as she sat down in the chair, "yeah, just a little tired."

"Get some sleep."

"I think I'll just go home and go to bed."

"I don't want you out there at this hour by yourself," he said as the phone rang. He reached over to the table next to the bed and answered it, "hello?"

"Jason, it's Olivia, can I talk to Vanessa please?"

Vanessa took the phone from him as she looked at him a little confused, "hello?"

"Vanessa, it's your aunt, I want you stay there with Jason."

"What? Why?"

"Because Chester and I are down here at the station, there was another rape besides yours so the captain called us down here. Stay there with Jason tonight then called Maureen in the morning and stay with her."

"Aunt Liv, I'm capable of staying by myself during the day."

"I know, but until we catch the guy I don't want you to be anywhere by yourself, okay?"

"Okay, I'll stay here."

"Good, see you later, love you."

"Love you too," then she hung up then looked at Jason, "well, hope you're happy."

"Why?"

"Because my aunt wants me to stay here tonight with you then call Maureen in the morning and stay with her."

"Good, but why call Maureen and stay with her?"

"Because she and Chester got called down to the station, there was another rape besides mine, so until they catch the guy she doesn't want me to be anywhere by myself."

"That's a good idea."

Vanessa stared at him, "whose side are you on?"

"It's simple. Olivia's," he said as he turned on the TV.

Vanessa turned off the TV as she still looked at him, "thought you were on my side."

"Not when it comes to something like this babe, sorry," Jason said as he finally looked at her.

* * *

Olivia looked at Elliot as he came out of the interrogation room from talking to the rape victim, "well?"

"She said that the guy put a piece of tape of her mouth, ripped her shirt, and that when he was done smiled at with satisfaction with what he did," Elliot said as he looked at the victim.

Olivia went to her desk and sat down as the captain looked at her, "is she okay?" he asked Elliot and Chester.

"Her niece was raped a few hours ago," Chester said.

"Did anyone talk to her?"

"She said that she'd talk to Elliot if Jason stood outside the door of the interrogation room."

"Well get her and him here now."

"That's impossible sir."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's in the hospital."

"Then Elliot you get down to the hospital and talk to her. And take Olivia with you."

Elliot nods as Chester went over to Olivia. He looked at Olivia as he put his hand on her back, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if the guy who raped that woman Elliot was talking to also raped Vanessa," she said staring at her desk.

"How so?"

"She told Elliot that he ripped her shirt so what if he ripped Vanessa's?"

"You don't know that he did. She was wearing a jacket and it was zipped up."

"That's my point. I made not have seen my niece in several years, but I know that she always takes her jacket off once she's inside of a building. And she had it on when we saw her."

"She might have been cold."

"Maybe, but it wasn't cold in the hospital and you know that," then Elliot came over to them and Olivia looked at him, "what's up?"

"Captain wants you to go with me to the hospital to talk to Vanessa," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded then pecked Chester on the lips, "I'll see you later," and with that she got up and head out with Elliot.

* * *

Vanessa laid her head on Jason's shoulder as they watched TV. Elliot and Olivia walked in looking at them then they looked at each other. Jason looked to see walked in and saw them.

"Hey," Elliot said.

"Hey," Vanessa said, "what brings you here?"

"The captain sent me down here to talk to you."

Vanessa swallowed, "so I'm guessing you heard about me getting rape."

"Yep."

Olivia looked at her niece, "Vanessa unzip your jacket."

"Why?"

Vanessa looked at Jason then he nods so she unzipped her jacket as she looked at her aunt.

"What happen to your shirt?" Elliot asked.

Vanessa sighed, "the guy who raped me ripped my shirt."

"Did he put tape over your mouth and afterwards smile with satisfaction at what he did?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just talked to another rape victim who said that's what her rapist did to her. But she didn't get a good look at him. Did you get a good look at him?"

Vanessa nods then stared at the wall as the scene replayed in her head.

Elliot looked at Olivia then at Vanessa, "Vanessa if you want to take a break then that's fine."

* * *

**A/N:** will vanessa take a break from the questioning or will she describe the guy? find out in chapter 13... coming soon...


	13. Earth to Nessa

**A/N:** yeah not really what i wanted to call this chapter, but it was the only thing that caught my eye... anyway... here's chapter 13 that y'all have been so paitent about

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Vanessa stared at the floor for a moment, "excuse me for a minute," then she got up from her chair and went into the bathroom. When she shut the door she leaned against it and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be handling the situation with what she was about to do, but it was the only way she knew how to handle it. She hated herself so much for making herself throw up, especially since she promised her aunt she wouldn't anymore.

Elliot looked at Vanessa as she came out of the bathroom and noticed that she looked kind of pale, but ignored it for the time being because it was important to get the information about her rape. _I will just talk to Olivia about it later_, he thought, "you ready to continue?"

Vanessa nodded, "yeah, I am," she said as she coughed a little.

"Okay, so tell me what happened, what he looked like, any details at all that would be helpful to catch this guy."

"I was walking down the street after I snuck out and a guy grabbed me from behind and he put a piece of tape over my mouth so I couldn't scream. He pulled me into an ally way, and then he pushed me to the ground and ripped my shirt. I tried so hard to get away, but I couldn't he was so much stronger than me," Vanessa said as she started to cry, "then he took my jeans and started to unbutton them, by this time I knew what was going to happen, I was so scared, and then he unzipped his pants and restrained my arms so I couldn't move. He started raping me and it hurt so bad that I just wanted to die at that moment," by now she was in absolute tears, "after he was done he said 'I know you liked it, you got what you deserved and if you tell anybody I swear I will kill you'."

"Vanessa, I know this hard for you and I can assure you that we won't let him kill you," Elliot said, "can you tell me what he looked like?"

"He was 5' 7", sandy blonde hair, and he felt like he worked out a lot. Can I go back into the room with Jason now?"

"Sure," and with that Vanessa got up and went back into the room where Jason was.

Jason looks at Vanessa as she came back into the room and sat down in the chair, "you okay?" he asked. He continued to look at her, _maybe she didn't hear me, then again she does look distant_, he thought, "earth to Nessa."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Vanessa said.

"You don't look fine. I've known you long enough by now to know when something is bothering you."

"Look I don't want to talk about it, okay? And if all you are going to do is sit there and nag me about whether or not I'm okay, then I'm out," and with that she got up and ran out the room.

Elliot watched as Vanessa ran down the hall and walked into Jason's room to find out what happen.

Jason looked at Elliot as he walked in and he can pretty much tell that Elliot thought that he had something to with Vanessa running out of the room, "Elliot, I swear I didn't do anything wrong, I just tried asking her if she was okay, but she was distant, it took a minute before she even answer me when I said 'earth to Nessa'. Elliot, I'm in love with Vanessa and I'm worried about her, she hasn't been herself 

lately. When she came into the room earlier today I gave her a hug and it felt she had lost weight. I'm scared and I don't know what to do anymore."

"I know we all are. I'm sure all she needs is sometime to herself to gather her thoughts."

"I hope so."

"I got to head back down to the station and talk about what Vanessa told me about her rape."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you talk to Olivia about Vanessa being distant and loosing weight? It will make me feel a lot better knowing that she knows what's going on."

"Sure, see you later."

"Thanks," and with that Elliot walked out of the room and headed to the station.

* * *

When Vanessa got back to the apartment and went to her room. She locked her bedroom door, even though she was the only one home she didn't want to take a chance for her aunt to come home early, then laid down on her bed and started crying. A few minutes she stopped crying and wiped her tears away then she pulled out her food journal and started to write an entry:

_Hey there it's me,_

_I am loosing control of everything, my life is spiraling down and I don't know how to deal with any of it. I'm pushing people away from me when I know they care so much about me. I wonder how terrible of a person that makes me. I weighed myself again today and I'm down to 100 lbs, I guess that kind of makes me happy. I just feel so terrible all of the time. Well that's all for now._

Vanessa closed her food journal and pushed it back underneath her mattress then she went out into the living room and turns on the tv. After awhile she couldn't sit still anymore so she took off and went outside to go running.

* * *

Elliot walked into the station and walked over to Olivia to talk to her. He was going to keep his promise to Jason, even though he didn't like him very much.

"Olivia, I need to talk to you."

Olivia put her pen down as she looked up at Elliot, "what's up?"

"Well first of all I got the details on Vanessa's rape, and second of all Jason talked to me about Vanessa, he's really worried about her."

"Oh well…"

"Just let me finish. I know we don't like the kid, especially you, but he's in love with her and we need to come to realization about it, especially you. Earlier at the hospital Jason told me that Vanessa has been 

really distant lately and told me that when he went to give her a hug it had felt like she lost weight. I think you should talk to Huang about her."

"I think your right, Elliot. I was hoping I didn't have to refer her to a shrink, but it's the only option I have left," then Olivia picked up the phone as Elliot nodded and went into the captains office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Olivia, I was wondering if you could come over to the station to talk to me. I need some advice, I mean I could tell you over the phone, but it'd be easier to explain in person."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few," and with that they hung up.

A few minutes later Dr. Huang walked through the door and walked over to Olivia, "why don't we go some where a little more private."

Olivia nodded as she got up and headed upstairs with Dr. Huang behind her. Once they upstairs they sat across from each other.

"So Olivia why don't you tell me what's going on," Dr. Huang said.

"It's my niece, Vanessa, she's been very distant lately and she's been wearing baggy clothes, which isn't like her at all, and her moods have been all over the place and Jason told Elliot that when he went to give her a hug earlier it felt like she had lost some weight. It feels like she's pulling herself away from everyone and I just don't know what to do anymore. She had an incident a couple of weeks ago where she was put in the hospital for a few days from blacking out from bulimia, but she promised me she'd stop," Olivia said.

"Olivia from what you are telling me it seems like she still has an eating disorder, you have to understand that's a severe and vicious cycle that's extremely hard to break, but I think if you put her in counseling she can get better. How about this, you bring her here to the station everyday to keep an eye on her to make sure she's eating and if she refuses make her stay there. Have her talk about her feelings while she's eating, like 'how does eating right at this minute make you feel?', and if you want I can come in on Mondays and Fridays to counsel her."

"George that would be wonderful, you don't know how grateful I am."

"No problem, and when you get home make Vanessa talk about it, don't let her try to get out of it she needs to talk, make her take off her baggy clothes, get her on the scale and see how much she weight, ask her what made her do this to herself, and mostly comfort her, don't yell at her it will make it worse."

"George, thanks again you've been so helpful."

"No problem Olivia," and with that they headed back downstairs.

Elliot walked over to Olivia as she sat back down at her desk and sat down on the corner of her desk looking at her, "what did he say?"

"He said from the sound of it she still has an eating disorder and that it's vicious cycle that's extremely hard to break. He suggested that I put her in counseling and that he'd counsel her then he said to bring her here to the station everyday so that I could keep an eye on her to make sure that she's eating and throwing 

up at all. I think I might get her a tutor so she can be homeschooled. Tell the captain I'm heading out that I really needed to leave early because I had to deal with Vanessa," Olivia said as she got up from her desk.

"Okay, no problem," and with that Elliot went back into the captain's office.

As Olivia walked out the door Chester came in he looked at Olivia as he walked passed her. He noticed that something was wrong and turned around and went to catch up with her. When he caught up with her he grabbed her hand, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he cupped her cheek with his right hand.

"It's Vanessa, I need to get home and talk to her. You're more than welcome to join me and have dinner with us," Olivia said then she kissed him, "and stay the night."

He kissed her back then looked into her eyes, "you sure?"

"I would love it if you did."

Olivia and Chester got into Olivia's car and headed to her apartment. When they got there Olivia looked around the apartment then went to Vanessa's room and knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for an answer, but she didn't get one so she knocked again and waited a few more seconds. When she still didn't get an answer she went in and looked around then she went back into the living room.

Chester looked at Olivia as she came back into the living room and saw that she had a worried look on her face and went over to her, "what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Vanessa's not here. She's not in her room, I don't know where she is," Olivia said as she laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes. Lets go start dinner and if she's not back by the time it's time to eat then we'll call the police, okay?" he said as he rubbed her back.

Olivia nodded and they headed into the kitchen. A few seconds later Vanessa walked into the apartment and smelled something good coming from the kitchen so she went into the kitchen to find out what Olivia was cooking.

"Smells good, what's for supper?" Vanessa asked.

Olivia turned around and looked at her niece, "where the hell have you been?"

"I was just out running because I got bored."

"I don't care. I told you I didn't want you out by yourself until we catch the guy."

"I'm fine. Nothing happened to me this time."

"But something could've happened to you."

"Whatever," then Vanessa stormed out of the kitchen and went to her room then slammed the door.

"Go talk to her baby, I'll finish up supper," Chester said as Olivia sighed leaning against the counter.

"You sure?" she asked as he looked at her.

"I'm sure, I'll let you know when supper is done," then he pecked her on the lips, "go talk to her."

"Okay," and with that she walked out of the kitchen. When she got to Vanessa's room she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Vanessa yelled.

Olivia walked in anyway and sat down on the bed as Vanessa continued to read her book, "so I don't to Elliot today."

"That's nice, but as you know I didn't say come in," she said without looking up from her book, "so leave."

Olivia glared at her then took her book away from her, "will you listen to me for once?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Elliot told me you ran out of Jason's hospital room and when he went in him and Jason had a little talk. Jason told him that it felt like you had lost weight when he gave you a hug and that you had acted distant when you were with him."

"Okay, I guess I'm just tired. I'll get a good night sleep tonight."

"Vanessa, I know that's not all of it."

"Dinners ready," Chester yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, we'll be there in a second," Olivia yelled back then she looked at Vanessa, "I expect you at the dinner table in two minutes and if your not then I'll bring your food in here and stand here watching you eat. And this conversation is far from over," and with that she got up and went into the kitchen. When she got in there she saw Chester coming over to her.

"Hey I got to get going for a while, worked called," Chester said then he kissed her, "I'll be back, okay? If I'm not back by the time you go to bed then don't wait up for me."

She kissed him back, "okay, I'll save you a plate. I love you, be careful."

"I love you too," and he kissed her again then left.

As Chester was walking out the door Vanessa walked into the living room, "where's he going? I thought he was staying for dinner."

"Worked called him, so we're going to save him a plate," and with that Olivia went to the table and saw that he set it while she was in Vanessa's room.

* * *

**A/N:** so was this chapter worth the wait? i didn't intend on y'all waiting this long for it, it just happened... anyway hope it was worth the wait... next chapter... coming soon... i'm going to go head and start the next chapter, but it won't be done and posted before i go see my mom tomorrow, so y'all are going to have to wait 2 weeks for it... think ya can wait that long for it?


	14. Good News and Bad News

**A/N:** here's chapter 14... sorry for making y'all wait 2 weeks for it, that won't happen again... i don't think... oh yea, i forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that it was co-written with **DegrassiRoxzMiSoxz88** so my thanks to her

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As Vanessa sat down at the table the looked at her plate then picked up her fork to taste what was on her plate as Olivia did the same then she looked over at her aunt, "he's a good cook."

Olivia nodded, "yeah, he is, when I first met him he didn't seem like the type of guy who knew how to cook. I guess he proved me wrong tonight," then they ate in comfortable silence.

After they got done eating Olivia fixed Chester a plate and set it in the microwave so that it wouldn't get completely cold then she put the left over in the fridge as Vanessa washed the dishes.

"Our conversation from earlier is still far from over so when you get done washing the dishes come into the living room," Olivia said as she went into the living room.

Vanessa sighed then started to think about the guy who raped her, even though she didn't want to, she knew that he had probably gotten her pregnant and if he did would she even be a good mother? _I'm pretty sure he got me pregnant, but I'll wait a few weeks to see and to tell my aunt. No sense in worrying about it right now_, she thought as she dried the last of the dishes and put the glass away. She went into the living room and sat down next to her aunt on the couch.

"Vanessa, I'm going to get you a tutor so you can be homeschooled," Olivia said as she looked at her.

"WHAT!" Vanessa asked knowing that she shouldn't be surprised about it, but she was.

"Only until the end of this school year, I want to keep an eye on you myself. It's not that I don't trust Jason or Maureen, it's just that it'll make feel better and I won't have to worry about you for eight hours."

"I understand, I mean it's not like I gave you any reason to trust me."

"What made you want to do this to yourself?"

"You know when I was five years old my mom left. At the time I didn't really understand why she did, my dad just sort of let me think that it was my fault then when I turned thirteen he told me that it wasn't my fault and that she just didn't want to be a mom anymore. I guess I just got mad him about everything that it just sort of happened."

Olivia looked at her niece, _I can't believe that stupid brother of mine let a five year old think that it was her fault for her mom leaving_, she thought then she saw that Vanessa was staring at the coffee table, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what I was thinking in the kitchen, but it's not important."

"Vanessa, if something is bothering you then tell me."

"I was just thinking what if that guy got me pregnant."

"Did he?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling he did," Vanessa said as she started to cry.

Olivia hugged her, "its okay," then they heard a knock on the door. She got up as Vanessa wiped her tears away and when she opened the door she saw Jason standing there then let him in, "I'll let you two talk," and with that she went to her room.

Vanessa got up and went over to Jason and hugged him, "what are you doing here?"

"Got out of the hospital a few minutes ago, so I thought I'd stop by here on my way home to see how you were doing," he said as they sat down on the couch and that's when he noticed that she had been crying, "what's wrong?"

"I was just talking to my aunt about the guy who raped me."

"What about him?"

"I was thinking about him when I was washing the dishes about what if he got me pregnant."

"Did he?"

"That's what my aunt said. I'm not sure, but I just have a feeling that he did. And I'm afraid he did, I mean what if I'm not a good mother."

"Don't worry if he did then I'm sure you'll be a good mother. And you won't be going through it alone, you have your aunt, Chester, and me to help along the way, especially me. I mean it's not my kid, but I'll help you raise him or her if you want me to."

Vanessa hugged him, "thanks."

He hugged her back as he kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know sooner or later your going to have to find out if you're pregnant."

"I know, but I really don't want to," then Olivia came into the living room and looked at Vanessa, "what?"

"Elliot called he said they might have caught the guy, but need you to do a rape kit. The other victim already did it, so they need you to get it done to see if it's the guy," Olivia said.

Vanessa stared at the coffee table unsure of what to say or do then Jason spoke up, "I'll go with you Nessa, if you want me to and if it's okay with Olivia."

"It's okay with me," Olivia said looking at Vanessa.

Vanessa continued to stare at the coffee table for a moment then spoke up, "I told you I wasn't going to have it done."

Olivia sighed then looked at Jason, "try to convince her to have it done then meet me down at the station in twenty minutes," and with that she left to go to the station as he nodded.

Jason looked at Vanessa, "Nessa, you need to have it done. It's the only way they will know if they have the right guy."

"I know, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Afraid that they will say I'm pregnant or something," she said as Jason hugged her then they got up and headed towards the station.

* * *

A few days later Vanessa was in her room doing her homework when she heard a knock on her door, "come in."

Olivia opened the door surprised that Vanessa didn't say 'go away' like she normally did. She sat down on the end of Vanessa's bed, "I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Vanessa put her pencil down as she looked at her aunt, "good news."

"Okay, the good news is that the guy who raped you was sentenced to fifteen years in prison and the other good news is that I'm going to let you go back to public school next week."

"Really?" Vanessa asked as Olivia nodded then she hugged her, "okay so what's the bad news?"

"Your dad is here to see you."

Vanessa picked up her pencil again and went back to doing her homework, "tell him I don't want to see him."

"I did, but he said that he won't leave until he saw you."

Vanessa sighed as she stopped writing, "I guess I have to see him then, don't I?" she said without looking up from her history book.

"I'm afraid so," Olivia said as Vanessa closed her book and went into the living room.

When Vanessa got into the living room she saw not only her dad, but the last person on earth she ever wanted to see again, her ex-boyfriend. She stood there not really sure of what to do or say then she finally spoke up, "what the hell are you doing here, Michael?"

Michael stared at her not really expected that kind of reaction from her, "your dad asked me if I wanted to come. He thought you'd like to see me."

"Well he thought wrong," she said then she looked at her dad, "and don't tell me you're here to take me back with you because your clean this time because that's bull, we both know you really aren't so just go away and leave me alone," and with that she left before her dad could say anything to her.

Adam looked at Olivia as she sat down, "I'm not here to take her back, but I really am clean this time."

"It's your daughter who you have to try to convince, Adam, not me."

"I know. I just don't know how I'm going to convince her."

"I'll go talk to her if you want me to," Michael said.

"Just go find her and make sure she's okay," and with that Michael left.

Vanessa was walking down the sidewalk headed towards Jason's when she felt a hand on her arm and turned her around. She looked Michael in the eyes then jerked out of his grasp, "leave me alone," she said in a sort of harsh tone then she turned around and ran down the sidewalk as she saw Jason.

* * *

**A/N:** next chapter will probably be better than this one... anyway, hope you liked this one


	15. You're Stupid

**A/N:** here's chapter 15...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jason wrapped his arms around Vanessa after she ran towards him then he felt her being yanked away from him. He glared at the guy as Vanessa broke free of his grasp then slapped him. She was about to turn back towards Jason when the guy turned her back around, "what part of leave me alone do you not understand?"

The guy slapped her back, "you know I don't take ord…" before he could finish his sentence Jason punched him. He looked at Jason then punched him back.

"Guys stop it now," Vanessa said as they continued to throw punches at each other.

Chester and Elliot were walking out of a coffee shop when they saw Jason and some other guy fighting across the street. They threw their coffee in the trash and ran over to them. Chester pulled Jason off the guy as Elliot held back the other guy, "what the hell do you think your doing?" Chester asked Jason as he looked at him.

"He started it."

"But you threw the first punch am I right?"

"Yeah, but he started it."

"So you started it."

"No, he did."

"How did he start it?"

"He slapped Nessa," Jason explained, "so I punched him."

Chester looked over at Vanessa, "Did that other guy slap you?"

Vanessa looked over at Michael and saw that his eyes told her not to tell then she looked back at Chester as she nodded, "yeah, he did."

Chester looked at the guy as Olivia and Adam headed towards him, "What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Who's that?" Chester asked referring to the guy next to her.

"That's my brother. Now what's going on?"

"These two knuckle heads decided to have a fight," Elliot said.

"Why?"

"Because this guy here slapped Vanessa, so Jason punched him."

Adam was about to go over to Michael, but Olivia stopped him as Chester let go of Jason. He stood there staring at him, "stay away from my daughter," then he turned and headed back to Olivia's apartment.

Jason and Vanessa headed back to Jason's as Elliot let go of Michael, "I suggest you leave. It looks like she doesn't want to see you and next time I won't pull Jason off of you," Chester said as he took Olivia's hand in his and headed to her apartment with her.

* * *

Vanessa and Jason walked into his room she sat down on his bed as she looked at him, "you're stupid."

Jason looked at her confused, "how so?"

"For fighting."

"He slapped you. I wasn't just going to stand there and let him do that."

"So? It's not the first time he's slapped me."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy you were fighting was my ex from Mississippi. His name is Michael. I broke up with him because he hit me. My dad is here and brought him, I didn't ask him to come."

"Why is your dad here?"

"He wants me to go back with him because he's "clean", but I know he's not."

"How do you know he's not?"

"If he was he would've gotten clean as soon as I was taken away, but he didn't."

"So you're saying that he should've gotten clean as soon as you were taken away and come to take you back instead of being here with me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Vanessa said as she got up from the bed and went over to him and hugged him, "I'm glad that he didn't."

Jason hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too. Oh my aunt said I can go back to public school next week."

"I'm glad, but you don't seem too happy about it."

"I'm just afraid what they'll say about me at school. What if they find out I'm pregnant? I mean I know the principle and the rest of the staff will know, but I mean the students, especially Amanda."

"Hey don't worry about them, especially Amanda. You'll have me and Maureen with you so you won't be facing them alone."

"Thanks, but aren't you worried that they'll think it's your baby?"

"Let them think that if they want. I mean we both know that it isn't. I meant what I said, I'll help you. I'll even help you raise the baby."

"Thanks, but you don't have to help me raise the baby."

"I know, but I want to," Jason said then he kissed her.

* * *

Olivia and Chester sat down on the couch as Olivia's brother paced the room while looking at his watch every five minutes, "where's Vanessa? Don't you have a certain time she has to be home?"

"Will you stop worrying? She knows to be home by 7 p.m."

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Yes, I do. I know she's with Jason, so I have nothing to worry about because I know she's safe," and with that Olivia got up and went into the kitchen.

When Olivia left the room Adam looked at Chester, "so are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just don't hurt her."

"Don't plan on it."

"It's never plan to hurt someone you love, it just happens sometimes."

"Okay, I'm getting the feeling you hate me or something, so why don't you just tell me you hate me now and get it over with."

"Your right, I do hate you, but I can't stop my sister from dating you."

"Well you can hate me all you want."

"I will."

"Fine by me," and with that Chester got up and went into the kitchen. When he got in there he walked up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Vanessa looked at the clock next to Jason's bed and saw that it was 6:30. She didn't really want to leave because that would mean she would have to see her dad, but she knew she couldn't stay. She kissed Jason, "I have to go my aunt will have supper ready in 30 minutes."

"I'll walk with you."

"No, I'll be okay."

"Nessa, you and I both know that you're ex still around here and he will be until your dad leaves."

"I know."

Jason took her hand in his as they walked out of his room. As they were walking down the sidewalk he noticed that she was unusually quiet, "you okay?"

"Yeah, just not really looking forward to going home because I know my dad will be there, but I know eventually I have to see him so I might as well get it over with."

"No one said you have to see him today."

"True, but if I don't then I have to see him tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't ask me to go back with him."

"I hope not either," when they got to the floor she lived on Jason kissed her softly, "night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," and with that she walked in to the apartment and saw her dad sitting on the couch.

When Adam saw Vanessa walk through the door he got up, "where the hell have you been?"

"I was with Jason if that's any of your business, but I don't think it really is any of your business."

"It is my business because I'm your father and I have the right to know where you are and who you're with."

"Just cause you're my father doesn't mean anything. I don't live with you, I live with Aunt Liv."

"Well maybe you should come back with me."

"No, we both know you aren't clean," and with that Vanessa went to her room and slammed the door.

"Vanessa's home," Olivia said as she laid a spoon down on the counter, "Can you finish up dinner while I go talk to her?"

"Sure," Chester said then kissed her before she walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia went to Vanessa's room and knocked on the door, "go away!" Vanessa yelled, she sighed as she opened the door. She sat down on the bed and looked at her niece, "you okay?"

"I don't understand what gives him the right to come here and asking me where I've been when I don't even live with him."

"He's your dad, so he has a right to worry about you."

"I don't care. You know he said maybe I should go back with him," Vanessa looked at the floor, "I don't want to go back with him."

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it... there's only 5 more chapters left of this story, i know y'all don't want to see it end, but as you know every good story must come to an end eventually... on the bright side though there will be a sequel... don't forget to vote on my profile (if you haven't already) on what you want the sex of the baby (or babies, meaning twins) to be


	16. I Should've Never Come Back

**A/N:** chapter 16... not as long as i wanted it, but wanted to hurry up and get it posted so y'all wouldn't have to wait and longer for... next wednesday i go to register for the fall semester at cacc (central alabama community college) so i'm going to try to get this story done before school starts... anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A month later around midnight Olivia heard her phone ring. She groaned as she looked at the clock, "who the hell is calling at this hour?" she asked mostly to herself than to Chester as she tried to get up to answer the phone.

"Let the answering machine get it," Chester said as he held her close.

"I would if I had one," and with that he let her go. When she got into the living room she turned on a lamp and picked up, "Hello?" she said as Chester walked into the living room.

"Liv, its Adam, is Vanessa there?" Adam asked hoping for a yes.

"No why? Is everything okay?"

"We had an argument. I went to her room to tell her good-night, but she wasn't there. Her clothes are gone so I thought she went back to you. Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yes, I knew she was. She was raped. Is that what the argument was about?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Look I know I should've told you about it, but I thought it was up to Vanessa to tell you."

"Well you still should've told me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Call me if she shows up there."

"I will," then Olivia hung up the phone and stared at it.

Chester walked out of the kitchen as saw her staring at the phone, so he sat his cup down and went over to her, "everything okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was my brother. He said that he and Vanessa had an argument about her being pregnant then he went to tell her good-night and she wasn't there."

"I'm sure she's okay," he said then kissed her cheek.

"I hope so," then she turned around and hugged him.

Jason was woken up by a knock on his window. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 1:30 in the morning, _who the hell is knocking on my window at this hour? And can't they learn to use a door?_, he thought as he turned on the reading lamp next to his bed. When he opened curtain he saw that it was Vanessa knocking on the window in the rain, so he open it, "I thought you were back in Mississippi."

"Aren't you going to help me in?"

"Why should I, you left me to go back with your dad."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice."

"Sorry doesn't make everything okay."

Vanessa looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and anger in them then she sighed as she looked at the ground. She was glad it was raining because it gave her the chance to cry and Jason wouldn't notice, but it's not like he would've care right now anyway, "I know and I don't know what made me think I could come here and let you help me. I guess it was at the time you said that you would, but I see now that that was a lie. I should've never come back. I'm sorry for everything," then she turned around as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and headed back towards the bus station.

Jason watched her as she walked away in the rain. He knew he should've let her come inside and he knew that he should've helped her, but he was too mad at her to do it. He wanted to kiss and hold her and tell her that he loved her and everything would be okay, but he also knew that would be cheating.

* * *

As Vanessa sat down next to a window on the bus she cried. She knew she missed up and that he wouldn't help her. After crying for a few minutes she stopped and wiped her tears away as an elderly woman looked at her, "mind if I sit here with you?" the woman asked.

"No ma'am, not at all," Vanessa said as she moved her duffle bag.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down she noticed that Vanessa had been crying, "please tell me you weren't crying over a boy."

"I wish that were true. My dad and I had an argument about me being pregnant, I was raped a month ago, so I ran away back here because I was living with my aunt a few months ago and when the rape happen. The only reason I came back was because I thought he would help me, he said he would last month, but I know now that it was a lie."

"Sorry about what happen to you. I know how that is and I'm sure he has a reason he couldn't help you."

"Doubt it. He's mad at me because a month ago I went back to Mississippi with my dad, but I didn't have a choice though so I had to go."

"Why did you go to him first? Why didn't you go to your aunt?"

"Because she would've just sent me make to Mississippi, but I was going to see her tomorrow," Vanessa said as she looked out the window, "you should've seen the look in his eyes they had hurt and anger in them, and I couldn't stand there look at him."

A few hours later the bus stopped in Jaskson, Mississippi. Vanessa slung her duffle bag over her shoulder as she got off the bus she didn't really want to head back, but she knew she had to. When she got home she opened the door and her dad hugged her, "okay dad… can't… breathe."

Her dad let go of her, "sorry, I was worried about you. Where the hell have you been?"

"Went to New York."

"I called your aunt and she said you weren't there."

"That's because I didn't go to her. I went to Jason, but that was a mistake because he hates me and lied to me."

"Why?"

"Because I thought he'd help me that's why, but apparently not, he said last month he would help. It just turns out he lied to me. So ground me if you have to," then she went to her room and slammed the door.

Adam sighed as he picked up the phone, "she's back."

"Where was she?" Olivia asked.

"New York, but she came back."

"Why?"

"She went to that Jason kid, but apparently he lied to her."

"Why did she go to him and not me?"

"Because she thought he'd help her, like he said he would last month, but it was a lie."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I mean she a little hurt that he didn't help her like she thought he would, but she'll be okay."

"Okay, tell her I'll call her later."

"Okay," and with that they hung up.

Olivia looks at Chester, "she's back in Mississippi."

"That's good, where was she?"

"Here, but she went to Jason."

"Why?"

"For his help, but he didn't help her so she went back."

"Want me to go over there and beat him up?" Chester asked.

"No, Adam said that Vanessa said that last month Jason said he'd help her if she needed help, but he lied to her."

"You sure you don't want me to go beat the kid up?"

"I'm sure," then she went back to bed. A few seconds later she felt Chester wrap his arms around her.

* * *

Three days before thanksgiving Olivia was sitting on the couch with Chester going over the dinner menu for thanksgiving when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Chester said as he got up from the couch he opened the door and came face to face with a two month pregnant Vanessa.

When Vanessa saw Chester she hugged him, which surprised him a little because she has never hugged him before, "hey, missed you," she said as he hugged her back.

"Come in," he said as he took her duffle bag from her, "where's your dad? I thought he was coming."

"He couldn't today or tomorrow off from work so he sent me here and said that he'll be here the day before thanksgiving," she said as she walked in then went over to her aunt and hugged her as Chester took her duffle bag to her room.

"Hey, how are you?" Olivia asked as she hugged her niece back.

"I'm okay and you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good, so does he practically live here now or something?"

"Yeah, he does actually."

"And when did that happen?"

"After you went back with your dad."

"Oh, I'm going to go see Maureen, is that okay?"

"Sure, you know when to be back."

"Yep by 7 p.m."

"Nope by 4 p.m."

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding, told you I'd get you back."

"Ha-ha, I'll be back," and with that Vanessa left.

Vanessa was walking down the sidewalk heading towards Maureen's then she stopped walking when she saw Jason sitting on the steps with some girl. She looked at the sidewalk so he wouldn't notice her and continued walking. _Wonder how long he's been seeing that girl_, she thought then she pushed the thought away.

Jason watched as Vanessa walked past him. Even though she had her head down he knew that that was her. _She's still beautiful_, he thought then he was brought back to reality when the girl said his name, "huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go with me to this party tonight," the girl said.

"Sure," then they kissed.

When she got to Maureen's she knocked on the door and waited a few minutes then the door opened, "hey Vanessa," Elliot said.

"Hey, is Maureen home?" she asked.

"Sure, come in," he said then closed the door, "she's up in her room."

"Thanks," then she went upstairs and knocked on Maureen's bedroom door.

Maureen opened the door and saw Vanessa, "when did you get into town?" she asked as she hugged her friend.

"A couple of hours ago," Vanessa said hugging her back then went and sat down on her bed, "how are you?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"That's good. I'm two months pregnant, how do you think I'm doing?"

"Sometimes miserable?"

"Yeah, but other than that good."

"That's good. So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Suppose to go next week to find out, so I'll call you and let you know."

"You better. How's school?"

"Okay, I guess, though none of my old friends want to hang out with me because I'm pregnant, but it's mostly their mom's that won't let them hang around me."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so how's school with you?"

"Same as usual," Maureen said then she saw Vanessa staring at the floor, "what's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I walked by Jason on my way here and he was with some girl, do you know her?"

"What did she look like?"

"She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and about as skinny as you."

"Oh, that's Mia, his new girlfriend."

"How long have they been going out?"

"About a month, they got together a week after you left. He told me that you two broke up, so he asked her out a week later. You two did break up, right?"

"Not officially, he didn't come to the bus station the day I left to say bye to me or anything so I thought he was just mad at me because I was leaving."

Maureen saw the sad expression on her friend's face, "forget about him. If he didn't say bye to you then that's his problem."

"Thanks. You know a few weeks ago my dad and I had an argument about me being pregnant, so I ran away for a few hours. I came here and went to Jason because I thought he'd help me like he said he would last month, but that was a lie. He never really intended on helping me," Vanessa said staring at the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

Maureen got up from her chair and hugged her, "he's a jerk. You can do better than him," then there was a knock on the door, "come in."

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Vanessa, Liv wants you home," Elliot said.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked it... the next chapter will be a little longer than this, promise... only 4 chapters left for this story and only two chapters left until i close the poll on my profile so if you haven't voted on what you want the sex of the baby (or twins) to be then do so by the end of chapter 18


	17. I'm Pregnant, not dying

**A/N:** here's chapter 17... had to add some drama in the beginning of this chapter... anyway i'm not going to ramble this time so enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Vanessa was walking back to her aunt's then stopped when she saw Jason. They locked eyes for a few minutes, both wanting to go up to one another, but instead Vanessa turned and decided to walk the long way. She knew that he was still looking at her, but didn't really care, seeing as though he didn't care about her.

Jason watched her turn and walk the other way as soon as she turned the corner he turned to walk away, but as soon as he did he heard someone slam on their brakes and without thinking he turned around and ran in the other direction. When he got there he saw Vanessa and someone else get pushed on to the street. He went over to her as she was getting up, "you okay?" he asked as he looked her up and down to make sure she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think," she said as she bent down next to the guy she fell on top of to make sure he was okay. She looked up at Jason when the guy didn't move, but he was already putting his cell phone up.

"Already called 9-1-1, you sure your okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not dying Jason."

"I know," he said as they heard sirens.

When the ambulance and a cop showed up, the cop walked up to Vanessa, "can you tell me what happen?" the officer asked.

"I was walking down the sidewalk and the next think I know I get pushed into that guy and we fell," she said.

"Did you see who did it?"

"No, but he had a purse while he was running."

"Okay. Are you hurt?"

Vanessa shook her head, "no."

"But she is pregnant," Jason said coming up to her.

"Then I advise you to go make sure your unborn child is okay," the officer said then left to talk to someone else.

Vanessa looked at Jason as an EMT walked up to her, "you can ride with us," she said.

"Thanks," then she looked at Jason and hugged him.

"I'll meet you there," he said hugging her back then watched her get in the ambulance.

Jason walked into the emergency room entrance and walked up to the desk. The nurse behind the desk looked up at him, "may I help you?"

"Vanessa Bailey?"

"Have a seat and she'll be out in a few."

"No, you don't understand. I'm the father of her baby."

The nurse looked at him as she sighed, "very well, go through that door and it's the last door on the right."

"Thanks," then he went where the nurse told him to go. When he got in there he saw Vanessa staring at the ceiling.

Vanessa felt eyes on her and looked to see who it was then smiled when she saw Jason, "hey, thought they only let family back here."

"Told the nurse I was the father of the baby, where's the doctor?"

"He said he'll be right back. He had to go get an ultrasound machine. Why did you tell the nurse you were the father?"

"Because it was the first thing that popped into my head and I knew she wouldn't let me come back here if I told her I was your friend."

"Oh," she said then went back to look at the ceiling, "do you hate me?"

Before Jason could answer the doctor came in with the machine, "okay, lets see if you still got a baby," the doctor said then he looked at Jason, "who are you?"

"He's the baby's father," Vanessa said then looked at him as he walked over to her.

* * *

Olivia walked into the emergency room and walked up to the desk. The lady behind the desk looked up at her, "may I help you?" the nurse asked as Vanessa and Jason was walking into the emergency room lobby.

"Never mind," she said and went over to her niece, "you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but how did you know I was here?"

"Jason called me. Is the baby okay?"

"Oh and yes the baby is okay too."

"Good," Olivia said as they walked out.

Jason looked at Vanessa, "I have to go. Have a party I have to go to with Mia. Take care Vanessa," then he turned to leave.

Vanessa watched him leave as her aunt put her arm around her shoulders, "you know you can go after him if you want to," Olivia said as they headed to the car.

"No, he seems happy with his new girlfriend," she said as she got into the passenger seat.

* * *

When they got back to Olivia's Vanessa went to her room and closed the door. Chester came out of the kitchen as Olivia closed the door and kissed her, "is she okay?"

"She will be," she said as she kissed him back.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, guess who was there with her."

"Who?"

"Jason."

"Why was he there?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I figured that if she wanted me to know why he was there she would've told me."

"True. Dinner is almost done," he said as they headed into the kitchen.

"Need me to set the table or anything?"

"Nope, already did that."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just stand there look pretty and talk to me."

"I think I can do that," Olivia said smiling as she leaned against the counter.

Chester smiled at her as he finished up dinner then went over to her, "You want to do something?"

"Yep because I'm not having too much fun standing here."

"Okay then you can put the food on the table while I go get Vanessa," then he kissed her.

She kissed him back, "okay," then she started to put the food on the table as he walked out of the kitchen.

Vanessa was sitting on her bed reading a book when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, "come in," she said without looking up.

"Dinner is ready," Chester said as he came in.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be there in a minute, almost done with this chapter."

"Okay," then he left as Vanessa was finishing the chapter she was on.

Vanessa walked into the dinning room, "smells good," she said as she sat down.

"Thanks," Chester said, "oh your dad called while you were at Maureen's."

"What did he want?"

Chester looked at Olivia then at Vanessa, "he told me to tell you that he was sorry he can't make it for thanksgiving after all."

"Oh," Vanessa said as she looked at her plate. When they got done eating Vanessa went into the kitchen where her aunt was, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay. Here take my cell phone," Olivia said as she handed her cell to her.

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour or two," then Vanessa left for walk.

* * *

Jason was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Vanessa he wanted to turn and walk the other way, but he stared at her for moment until she crossed the street to avoid him. He stood there staring at her when he felt someone's hand in his then he looked and saw Mia, who had a look of jealousy in her eyes, "you better not be looking at your ex or any other girl," she said.

"Don't worry baby, she hates me. Besides I was just thinking," he said then kissed her.

"Thinking about what?"

"That you should come over for thanksgiving."

"To meet your parents?"

"Yeah, I mean I met yours so you should at least meet mine."

"Honey, I told you I don't meet the parents until a year after we've dated."

"I know, but my mom really wants to meet you and it was her idea to invite you, please? At least think about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

* * *

As Cody was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Vanessa and they locked eyes for a moment until he broke eye contact. She came up to him sure that she knew him, "Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "do I know you?"

"It's me, Vanessa. We had chemistry class together before my aunt had me home schooled for a while."

"Vanessa Bailey?"

"The one and only."

"Wow you haven't changed much. Where have you been?"

"My dad made me go back to Mississippi with him last month."

"Maureen told me about that. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, just walking around."

"You want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure," Vanessa said as she walked with him to the ice cream shop, "are you and Samantha still together?"

"No, we broke up four weeks ago."

"Sorry to hear that. Okay not really, I think you could do better than her."

Cody laughed, "thanks, so what are you doing back here?"

"Thanksgiving with my aunt, my dad was suppose to join us, but Chester said that he called and said that he was sorry he couldn't make it after all."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, we're not really on speaking terms anyway."

"Why is that?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"Because we had an argument about me being pregnant, I told him about me getting raped and he said if I hadn't snuck out when I did that it wouldn't have happened to me so I brought it upon myself," she said as she sat down in a booth.

"What kind of ice do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip in a cone please," then reached in her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill to give him to pay for her ice cream.

"No, it's my treat."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll be back," then he left as she put her money back in her pocket.

Cody looked at the menu as he approached the counter, "may I take your order?" the guy at the register asked.

"I need a mint chocolate chip in a cone and a chocolate in a cone."

"Will that be all?"

"That's it," he said as he handed the guy a five, "keep the change."

"Okay," the guy said then handed him the ice cream cones.

Cody sat down next to Vanessa and handed her ice cream to her, "here you go."

"Thanks, want me to pay you back for it?"

"Nope, it was my treat," then they silent for a moment. He looked at her and saw that something was wrong, "what's wrong?"

"It's just my dad. He started drinking again, and I'm pretty sure drugs too. That's why he's not coming for thanksgiving."

"You sure it's not work?"

"I'm sure because he lost his job last week."

"Oh. So what are you going to do? I mean you know you can't stay there, especially since you're pregnant."

"I know. Even if he wasn't drinking or doing drugs I'd still want to stay here with my aunt."

"Have you told her?"

"No," she said looking at the table, "I hate my dad and I hate Jason. Seems like since I became pregnant my life starts to fall apart," then tears ran down her cheek.

Cody put his arm around her shoulder and ran his hand up and down her arm to calm her down as she cried on his shoulder, "everything will okay."

* * *

**A/N: **only 3 chapters left in this story... so just because jason was nice to vanessa in the beginning of the chapter doesn't mean that they're back together, but cody isn't her new boyfriend either... or is he?... y'all may never know... anyway poll is still open so vote people (if you haven't already) because after i post chapter 18 it will be closed... as for chapter 18 i'll try to have it up before i start school, if not then i'll try and get it up as soon as possible... don't forget to review and tell me what you think about cody... i love it when i get a review, especially if it's funny, so leave those reviews and make sure it's funny once in a while (just humor me and leave a funny review ok?)


	18. Oh Yeah, Watch Me

**A/N:** here's chapter 18... so my classes start next monday, yay?... anyway enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Three days after thanksgiving Olivia, Chester, Maureen, and Cody were at the bus station with Vanessa to say bye before she left. She hugged everyone when she got to Cody to hug him she looked at him for a moment then hugged, "thanks for being there for me."

"Any time," he said as he hugged her back, "have a safe trip home."

She looked at everyone then got on the bus. When she sat down next to the window she waved at them then they turned to leave after waving back after a while she got up as the bus started to move, "stop the bus!" she yelled then the driver looked at her.

"Have you lost your mind miss? I would like to stay on schedule if you don't mind," the driver said.

"No I haven't lost my mind yet, but I will if go back to my dad," she said as she made her way to the front of the bus. She got off the bus as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and ran towards her aunt, "Aunt Liv!" she said as she stopped running and dropped her bag, "I don't want to go back."

Olivia turned around and looked at her as she went over to her, "you have to," she said as she hugged her.

"I want to stay with you," she said hugging back as she started to cry.

Olivia looked at Chester as she rubbed her back, "come on lets go," then Chester picked up her duffle bag as they headed to Olivia's apartment. When they got to the apartment Olivia and Vanessa sat down on the couch, "why don't you want to go back?"

"Because it's the same reason he didn't come for thanksgiving."

"His job?"

"No, he lost his job about a week ago."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want to go back, okay?" Vanessa said as she raised her voice a little.

"No, it's not okay. If you don't tell me why you don't want to go back then your going have to go."

"Because he started seeing this woman and drinking again. And possibly drugs again," she said raising her voice as she got up from the couch, "happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" then she went to her room and slammed the door.

Olivia sighed as she got up then grabbed her car keys, "stay here with Vanessa," then walked out slamming the door.

Chester followed her out into the hallway and grabbed her wrist, "where are you going?" then she turned around and looked at him.

"Going to go kick Adam's ass, that's where I'm going," she said pissed at her brother.

"No, you're not."

"Oh yeah, watch me," then she yanked her wrist out of his hand and ran down the stairs.

Chester sighed as he followed her, "Olivia."

She turned around looked at him, "what! You don't think that I shouldn't go kick ass?"

"No I don't think that. I want to too, but that's not going to solve anything."

"So? It'd make me feel better."

"I know baby," he said moving her hair out of her eyes, "but we just can't do that."

Olivia sighed as she sat down on the stairs, "then what am I suppose to do?"

Chester sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "just let her stay here with us and we'll figure something out later."

* * *

Vanessa was lying down on her bed facing the wall as she cried then she heard a knock on the door, "go away!" she yelled as she wiped her tears away. She continued to lay there when the door opened and Cody and Maureen walked in and sat down on the bed, "I know y'all know that's the opposite of go away."

"We know," Maureen said, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said still facing the wall.

"No your not," Cody said.

"So? Why does it matter that I'm not fine?"

"Because we're your friends and we care about you," Maureen said as Vanessa sat up.

"Why does my dad hate me so much that he has to do drugs and crap like that just to get rid of me?"

"I'm sure your dad doesn't hate you."

"Cody you've never met my dad so how would you know he doesn't?"

"Good point."

"The reason he lost his job is because his boss caught him smoking weed out back while still on the clock. And he wouldn't have lost his job if it weren't for his stupid bimbo of a girlfriend making him start smoking crap like that again."

"Why don't you like his girlfriend?"

"Because she's four years older than me and my dad is thirty-eight. He shouldn't be dating someone that young and she's not even that smart."

"Well maybe with some luck they won't even last three months."

"I doubt it. She has him wrapped around her finger. When I told my dad I got raped he told her three days later and she told him that I got pregnant on purpose and that's what I wanted to happen."

"You know that's not true. And we know that's not true so why are you letting her get to you?"

"I don't know. It just seems like since she's came into my dad's life, he believes her over me and spends more time with her than with me," Vanessa said.

* * *

Four months later Vanessa was still with her aunt she hadn't spoken to her dad in three months and she didn't really care either. Her dad had married his girlfriend two months ago and she was invited to the wedding, but she didn't go because she didn't like the woman and at this point she didn't like her dad either. She was being home schooled again for the rest of her 11th grade year because she didn't want to miss school because of being pregnant. She was doing her homework when her cell phone started to ring she laid her pencil down and reached over to her bed side table for her phone and answered it, "hello?"

"Hey, it's Cody," Cody said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay and you?"

"That's good, I'm alright, I guess."

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired and ready to give birth to this baby."

"Soon, only three more months, I'm sure you can make it til then."

"I hope so. So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to prom with me."

"Well I don't know. I'll have to ask my aunt."

"Already done, she said you could go with me if you wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I still don't know. I'm still going to talk to her about it."

"Okay, just let me know before next Friday."

"Okay," and with that she hung up. She closed her history book as she got up off the bed and went into the living room, "hey, I just got off the phone with Cody. He asked me to prom and said he already talked to you about it."

"Yep, and its okay with me to go, I trust him, besides it's not like he can knock you up or anything," Olivia said as she turned off the tv.

"So you really don't trust him and you're only letting me go because I'm already pregnant."

"No, I still would've let you gone even if you weren't pregnant and would tell you to be home by midnight, but since you are you need to be home by 10:30."

"10:30? Can't it be 11?"

"No, if you're going to continue living with me then you're going to follow my rules. If you don't like it then you can go back to living with your dad."

"But Aunt Liv."

"No end of discussion."

"Fine, can I at least have some money to go get a dress?"

"Sure, be back by 6," Olivia said handing Vanessa some money.

"Thanks," then she left to go shopping.

* * *

**A/N:** i know it was sorta a crappy chapter, but oh well i wanted to hurry up and get this up so that's why it's crappy. i'm gonna try and have this story done before next monday so there's only 2 chapters left. i'm not going to start the sequel right away after i finish this story, but i will start it probably in about 3 or 4 weeks. anyway review please, some of y'all that usually review each chapter are lacking on y'alls reviews so get to reviewing.


	19. Triplets, as in three babies?

**A/N:** here's chapter 19... i'm updating as fast as i can people... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It's been a few weeks since prom and Vanessa and Maureen were in Maureen's room talking about anything that came to their minds, like boys or if they were going to college and if so where, stuff like that. The topic always went back to boys though and only a specific boy, Cody.

"We're not a couple so stop saying that we are," Vanessa said looking at herself in the mirror, "god I look like I'm as big as a balloon. Besides I'm pregnant so why would he want to date a pregnant girl?"

"He talks about you all the time at school, you two hang out all the time when he's not working, and talk for hours on the phone at night until one of you falls asleep so you two might as well be a couple. You know I asked him why he'd want to date a pregnant girl last week," Maureen said lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Vanessa turned around and looked at her friend, "why did you ask him that for?"

"I was wondering if he really cared about you or felt sorry for you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he loves you and that he didn't care if you were pregnant or not as long as you love him," then she sat up looking at Vanessa, "do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean yeah I like him, but as far as loving him I don't know, he hasn't shown any indication that he loves me so I figure that he just likes me as a friend. Anyway I have to get home before my aunt starts to worry about me."

"Need a lift home?"

"No thanks, I'll walk."

"You shouldn't be walking that far."

"I know, but a bit of fresh air is always good for people."

"What fresh air? We live in a city, a polluted city."

"I know, but walking is always good too," Vanessa said then headed out the door.

* * *

Olivia was in the kitchen making supper when she heard the door open and closed, "Vanessa is that you?" she asked as she continued to cut up some chicken.

"Nope just me," Chester said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all I get?"

Olivia stopped what she was doing and washed her hands then went over to him after drying her hands, "I'm sorry sweetie," then she kissed him, "how was work?"

He kissed her back, "same as usual."

"That's good."

Vanessa looked at them hoping to be unnoticed as Olivia went back to cooking, "go wash up for dinner Vanessa, it'll be done soon," she said without looking at her niece.

"How did you know I was standing here? You were facing Chester."

"You're my niece and you've lived here for quiet a while now so I know when your in the room or not. Plus I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Yeah right," Vanessa said as she left to go wash up for dinner.

* * *

The following week Cody and Maureen were with Vanessa at the doctor's office. Cody was looking through a magazine then put it down when he was half way through it and sighed, "how much longer do we have to be here?"

"Stop complaining. I told you that you didn't have to come and that we'd be here for a while," Vanessa said looking through a parenting magazine.

"I didn't know it'd take this long."

"Well now you know so shut up," she said closing the magazine.

Maureen looked at her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," she said sighing, "my aunt and I stayed up mostly all night last trying to figure out when to have the baby shower and everything."

"You going to continue living with your aunt after the babies are born?"

"Yeah for a while then get my own place or something," she said as a nurse came out.

The doctor looked at Vanessa, "well I guess I was wrong about the twins."

"So you mean I'm just having a baby?" Vanessa asked hoping that she was.

"No triplets."

"Triplets, as in three babies?"

"That would be correct. Apparently the third baby was hiding the last time we did an ultrasound. So it looks like you're having a boy and two girls," the doctor said turning off the machine.

Vanessa didn't know what to say she just seemed to stare off into space then came back to reality as they were leaving the doctor's office, "triplets? How the hell am I going to raise three babies by myself?"

"We'll help you so you'll be fine," Cody said which he only received a glare instead of a smile.

"Wrong answer, you see I don't trust you or any other guy for that matter except Chester."

Cody stopped walking, "so you don't trust me at all?"

Vanessa looked at him, "no I trust you. I just don't trust you to help me."

"Okay I'm confused now."

"The last guy who said that he'd help me lied. He had no intentions on helping me at all."

"Oh I understand. Well when you do decide to trust me to help you then I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere Vanessa."

"Thanks," then she hugged him.

Vanessa walked in and sighed as she sat down on the couch. Chester came into the living room and sat down next to her, "long day?"

"More like a shocking day," she said with her eyes closed.

"Why? What happened?"

She looked at him, "apparently I'm having triplets instead of twins, a boy and two girls."

"Wow."

"Yeah, where's my aunt?"

"Down at the station. She got called into work."

"Oh, can we have pizza tonight since she's working?"

"Sure, I was thinking the same thing."

"Cool. I'll be in my room, let me know when the pizza gets here," she said as she got up.

"Okay," then picked up the phone to order pizza.

Later that night around midnight Olivia walked in and laid down snuggled next to Chester. He put his arms around glad that she home then kissed, "Vanessa is having triplets instead of twins," he said then Olivia sat up looking at him.

"Triplets, like as in three babies not two?"

Chester opened his eyes, "yep," then moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll talk to her in the morning," she said as she lay back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Three days later there was a knock on the door as Vanessa was doing her homework she sighed as she laid her pencil down and got up from the table to answer the door. When she opened it she saw the bimbo her dad married looking at her, "great the bimbo from hell," she said letting her in.

"Hello to you too Vanessa," she said as she sat down, "your dad said that he's coming tomorrow."

"I don't care. I don't want to see him or you so what the hell are you doing here?"

"Your aunt invited me to your baby shower."

"What!?" Vanessa said as she headed to her aunt's bedroom. When she got to her aunt's room she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Olivia said tiredly then the door flew open making her.

"Why the hell did you invite the bimbo to my baby shower?" Vanessa asked as Olivia went into the bathroom that was conjoined to her room.

"Because I wanted to meet her and plus she's family now so be nice."

"I don't want anything to do with her or my dad."

"I don't care. You don't have to either of them while they're here, just be nice," Olivia said coming out of the bathroom then went into the living room, "hey, you must be Rachel," she said as she walked into the living room.

Rachel looked at Olivia and smiled, "Yep and you must be Olivia. Your brother has told me everything about you."

"That's good, but he hasn't told me anything about you except your name," she said sitting down, "I'm sorry about Vanessa, she mad at me not you."

"It's okay, I know she hates me. I think she thinks I'm trying to take her mom's place and trying to be her mom, but I'm not. I just want to get to know her and be friends with her that's it."

"She'll come around, just give her time. So where's my brother?"

"He said that he's coming tomorrow. I tried to get him to come with me, but he said he didn't want to."

"Well as long as he gets here tomorrow then I don't have a problem with it."

Vanessa came out of her room and headed for the door, "going to Maureen's," then walked out.

Rachel watched Vanessa leave then looked at Olivia, "does she always just say where she's going then leave?"

"Only when she's mad, I let her when she's mad because it'll give her a chance to calm down and I know that if I make her ask me and I say 'no' she's just going to go anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** well hoped y'all liked it better than the last chapter. one chapter left to go then that'll be the end of this story. i know triplets wasn't one of the choices on the poll, but decided to make her have triplets instead of twins, sorta make it a little diffcult on her. anyway review people, i know y'all know how to do that that so that's why i'm not even gonna start on chapter 20 until i get at least 7 or 8 reviews, that's not a lot y'all i get more people reading than i do reviewing and i honestly think there is no excuse for it other than y'all are just too damn lazy to log in and leave a review... but to those who aren't too lazy to log in and leave a review, thanks and if other people would do the same i wouldn't have a problem with it and y'all would be getting chapter 20 by either thursday or friday so y'all can thank those who don't log in to leave a review for making y'all wait for chapter 20


	20. Will You Marry Me?

**A/N:** well here's chapter 20... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Vanessa was lying on the couch trying not to go to fall asleep then sleep finally won and took over her as Olivia walked in and looked at her. She got the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up she knew that she was up all night trying to decide on names for the babies and trying to put a crib together. Olivia walked into Vanessa's room where there were parts to a crib scattered everywhere then she bent down and picked up the instructions to it as Chester came into room.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and put this together too," he said behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe, I mean she shouldn't be doing it," she said then looked up around the room, "six people in this apartment is going to be like living in hell."

Chester chuckled for a moment then got serious, "I may have idea, but only if it's okay with you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I was thinking that maybe Vanessa could move into my place, I mean I basically live here and we wouldn't be so cramped when the babies are born."

"I don't know, I mean I sort of want her and the babies to stay with us for a while."

"I know, but we'll be cramped here. Plus it's safer on that end of town and you know it."

"True it is, but I still don't know though."

"It's something to just think about ok."

"Okay, I'll think about it," then she kissed him, "now help me get this thing put together."

Two hours later Vanessa woke up and looked at the clock on the wall as she got up from the couch. She walked into her room and saw Chester putting together the second crib while Olivia sat on her bed watching. She went over and sat down next to her aunt, "you know I could've put the cribs together myself."

"So I noticed with all the pieces of the first crib scattered every where," Olivia said.

"I was reading the instructions."

"Yeah and how many times did you do that?"

"About three or four times."

"And after reading the instructions three or four times you still didn't know how to put the crib together?"

"Okay, I get it. Aunt Liv do you think six people can actually live in this apartment without getting on each others nerves?"

"Actually Chester and I have been talking about that. He thinks you and the babies should take his place, while I think you and the babies should stay here."

"I just don't want the babies and me to be a burden on y'all. Plus y'all work and I don't want the babies keeping y'all up after working long hours."

"I'm not going to tell you no because Chester's right we would be cramped, but I do want you to take a look at it before I decide to let you move in there."

* * *

A few hours later they walked into Chester's place. Vanessa walked around looking as Olivia and Chester sat down on the couch. She walked into a bedroom and looked at the junk that was scattered around the room, _well this is obviously his junk room_, she thought then went to look at the other bedroom.

"You know your going have to let her move in here," Chester said as he put his arm around Olivia.

"I know," she said sighing, "you know your going to have to take apart the cribs."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, like you said I'm going to have to let her move in here other wise we'll be cramped."

He smiled at her then kissed her, "are you really going to make me take apart the cribs?"

"Yep, look at this way at least you'll have something to do."

Vanessa came into the living room and sat down in a chair, "I like it. So when can I move in?"

Olivia looked at her, "now hold on, if we're going to let you move in here then there's still going to be some rules."

"Okay, lay the rules on me."

"Rule one: no alcohol, drugs, or parties, rule two: you will keep this place spotless, rule three: Chester and I will come over for dinner at any giving time once a week, and rule four: we can change, alter, or add to the rules at any giving time without consulting you, but we will inform you when we do," Olivia said still looking at her.

"If you fail to abide by these rules the first time you will be giving a warning, the second time your aunt or me will move in for three weeks, and the third time both of us will move in until the babies are born. Any questions?" Chester said.

"What about friends? Can I have friends over?"

"Yes, you can have friends over," Olivia said, "any other questions?"

"Can Maureen stay the night once in a while?"

"Yes, but only her. No one else, understood?"

"Understood."

Chester sighed, "I guess I have cribs to take apart now."

Olivia and Vanessa laughed at him, "don't worry about it, I'll take them apart," Vanessa said.

* * *

Seven weeks later Vanessa was in the nursery getting it ready for when the triplets came then heard a knock on the door. She grabbed the book with baby names in it off the top of the dresser and went to answer the door.

Maureen walked in with a bag of movies and pizza, "hey," she said walking in and setting the pizza on the coffee table.

"Hey, what movies did you get?" Vanessa asked sitting down.

"A Walk to Remember, 27 Dresses, Dragonfly, Fool's Gold, Juno, Message in a Bottle, Click, 50 First Dates, and The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants," she said as she sat the movies next to the pizza.

"And you think we'll be able to watch all these movies tonight?"

"No, but I thought we would watch part of them tonight then stay up the rest of the night talking about whatever like we usually do."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me."

After the fourth movie was over Maureen turned the tv and dvd player off as she grabbed the book of baby names off the coffee table, "so have you picked names yet?" she asked flipping through the book.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not, I'm your best friend."

"I know and I'm glad you are, but you're going to have to wait just like everyone else."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is. If I tell you then I'm going to have to tell everyone else," Vanessa said getting up.

"Okay, so how long do you have to go?" Maureen asked following her into the nursery.

"About three weeks," she said looking around the nursery, "I just hope I'll be a good mother."

"You will be."

Vanessa turned off the light and went into her room as Maureen went into the living room. She laid down staring at the wall thinking to herself when her cell phone starting ringing. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her cell, "hello?"

"Hey Nessa."

"Jason?" she said sitting up a little.

"Yeah, who else calls you that?"

"Good point. Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Honestly I don't know. I haven't talked to you or seen you in about six or seven months and I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm doing ok, I'll be even better once I give birth, but I guess you can't rush these types of things."

Jason chuckled, "no, you can't."

"Anyway how are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"That's good."

After a few minutes of silence Jason spoke up, "I'll let you get some sleep. It was good talking to you Nessa."

"It was good talking to you too, take care," and with that she hung up smiling as she laid back down.

Later that night around 11:30 Maureen felt herself being shaken, "five more minutes dad," she said forgetting that she was at Vanessa's.

Vanessa stared at her for a moment then spoke up, "I'm not your dad, I'm your pregnant friend that's about to go into labor."

Maureen shot up and looked at her, "but you're due for about three weeks."

"Yeah, but the babies don't care. Now let's go."

* * *

When they got to the hospital Cody was already there waiting on them. Maureen looked at Cody then at Vanessa, "I thought you called your aunt and Chester."

"They're sleeping and I didn't want to wake them so I called him."

As Vanessa was going into the delivery room Maureen pulled out her cell and called Olivia.

Olivia reached over to the nightstand to get the phone as Chester tried to stop her, "it might be work," he said with his eyes closed.

"Or it might be Vanessa," Olivia said as she picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Olivia, sorry to wake you. It's Maureen."

"Maureen, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Vanessa's gone into labor."

"Thanks, we'll be there," then Olivia hung up as she got up then got dressed, "come on get up. We have to have to go."

"Go where?" Chester asked with his eyes closed.

"To the hospital, Vanessa's in labor."

Chester got up and got dressed then out the door with Olivia, "I thought she wasn't due for about three weeks."

"That's what I thought," then they got into Chester's car.

When they got to the hospital they were greeted by Maureen, "it's about time you two got here. She wouldn't tell us the names until you two got here."

They followed Maureen to Vanessa's room when they walked in they went over to Vanessa. She handed her aunt the baby boy as Cody handed Chester the baby girl he was holding, "so y'all ready for the names?"

"We've been ready," Cody said.

"That's Noah Allen Bailey," she said referring to the baby boy in Olivia's arms then she looked at the baby girl in Chester's arms, "that's Angel Leigh Bailey," then she looked at the baby girl in her arms, "and this is Allison Michelle Bailey."

"Which one is the oldest?" Chester asked.

"Noah is the oldest and Allison is the youngest."

After a while Cody and Maureen left as Vanessa fell asleep. Chester watched as Olivia picked up Allison and smiled then he moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her, "will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N:** that's it for this story, i know some of y'all hate to see it end, but hey at least it had a good ending. so will olivia marry chester? maybe she will... maybe she won't... you'll have to wait and find out in the sequel. i actually enjoyed doing this story and i hate to see it end too, but then again everything good thing must come to an end eventually, i just hoped y'all enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.


End file.
